Vocaloid Talk
by Vocaloid lover 295
Summary: This is pretty much all about the Vocaloids life at the moment. With Kaito X Len, Gakupo X Yuuma, Mikuo X Akaito, a little Piko X Gakupo, and many other couples!
1. Vocaloid Talk

A/N: My friend and I were bored so we started having a conversation with Vocaloids. Also Kaede and Kyosuke are just sudsitute names. I was not going to use those real people's names.

Rin:So Kyosuke doesn't know who you are?

Gakupo: Who's Kyosuke? Is that a friend of Kaede's?

Rin:Oh... Right...

Rin:Kyosuke is Kaede's boyfriend?

Gakupo: Really I never knew Kaede had a boyfriend! I should probably tell him that she's dead now.

Rin: Yes you should.

Kaito:Hey who are you texting Gakupo? Oh hey rin!

Rin: Hi Kaito!

Rin: Your girlfriend died.

Kaito:Heheh sorry I have to go Miku is bothering me. She wants to go shopping. Bye!

Rin:Isn't Miku your girlfriend who died?

Rin: Hello?

Gakupo:Miku isn't dead. Kaede is though. Wait are you telling me Kaede is Miku, Kyosuke is Kaito, and the dead person over here isn't a person named Kaede but just a randome dead person in our mansion?

Gumi:Master are you alright!?

Gakupo: Wait the dead person is master!?

Master: I'm not dead you idiot Meiko hit me while she was drunk

Gakupo:Good i thought you were dead

Rin: Ok...

Miku: have I done a good job at confusing you?

Rin: No.

(Now at The Vocaloid Mansion)

Miku: Aw *starts to cry*

Kaito: Rin! You made Miku cry. You better apologize!

Len: Yeah rin! If you're going to do anything make Kaito brake up with Miku so I can be with Kaito-nii

Kaito: Len what are you talking about? You like me?!

Len: Yeah is there a problem with that!

Kaito: No but I love Miku. I'm sorry maybe if I didn't love Miku we could go out but... I'm sorry. Hey rin did you know that Len liked me.

Len: Miku I now declare war! You knew I loved Kaito-nii but went and stole him away how dare you!

Kaito: Len calm down! Miku is still upset don't make her even more upset.

Len: Sorry Kaito-nii! *starts to cry*

Kaito: HELP ME!

Rin: Fine... sorry miku... and no Kaito I didn't know that.

Kaito: Thanks rin but could you help me I'm stuck with two crying people.

Rin: Be quiet Len *evil glare*

Len: Aaaahhhhh *stops crying and runs to Kaito's room and locks the door*

Kaito: hey that's my room!

Rin: Len get out!

Rin: *knocks on door* Len get out I'm not gonna yell anymore.

Len: Fine!

Rin: Um... Len?

Len: Yes Rin.

Kaito: Thanks Rin for getting len out of my room I really didn't want to be in a room alone with Len.

Len: Wait if I didn't leave we could have slept in the same room?

Rin: Your welcome, anyways Len why do you like Kaito?

Len: Um I'm not quite sure. I think I love every thing about Kaito.

Kaito: *blush*

Len: Kaito did you just blush

Kaito: N-n-no!

Rin: What about me? *stutters*

Rin: Miku! I think Kaito's breaking up with you!

Miku: WHAT! Kaito you cheater! *slaps kaito* *runs out of room crying*

Kaito: Wha-what just happened!

Gakupo:*walks down stairs* I think Miku just broke up with you.

Kaito: *sigh*

Len: Yay! Kaito's mine! *glomps kaito*

Gakupo: *walks back up stairs*

Kaito: L-L-Len *blushes*

Len:*kiss*

Kaito:*blushes*

Len: Hehehehe.

Rin: Len?*begins crying* I always loved you... How could yo be such a idiot?*runs away to find miku and cry with her*

Kaito: What was that all about. Well anyways. Me and you just broke two girls hearts what should we do now?

Len: Dunno

Gakupo:*walks back down stairs* Well you might not want to talk with them for awhile.

Kaito: How do you know? *gives Gakupo questioning look*

Len: *whisper* I think Gakupo might seriously be a girl.

Kaito:*whisper* I wouldn't be surprised. He likes feminine things,has long hair, and know a lot about girls.

Gakupo: *glares* YOU IDIOTS I ONLY KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT GIRLS BECAUSE IM DATING LUKA!

Kaito & Len: Oh, hahaha, right. We forgot.

Gakupo: Idiots

Kaito: So what did you do to make Luka so angry?

Gakupo: Piko came over and when he was walking he tripped on his tail. I then went to catch him and when he landed... his lips were on mine *trailing off*

Kaito & Len: Pfft

Gakupo: Wha-what's so funny?!

Kaito & Len:*dying from laughing so much*

Luka: *Luka finds Miku and Rin* What's wrong guys?

Rin: Kaito and Len are together

Luka: I thought Miku and Kaito were together?

Miku: Well me and Kaito were together until Len took him.

Luka: Oh so your feeling the same pain that I did when Piko kissed Gakupo.

Miku & Rin: PIKO KISSED GAKUPO!

(Living room)

Gakupo: Oh well I guess that secret is out

Kaito: *still dying from laughing* I thought Piko liked you!

Gakupo: It wasn't a matter of love or hate he just fell. Stop getting the wrong idea.

Kaito: Well sorry but still who knew little Piko had it in him.

Len: Yeah, now that I think about it Piko did like Gakupo.

Gakupo: Now that you mentioned it his face did turn bright red and he didn't talk to me for awhile.

Teto: Hey what's up guys?

Luka: Nothing really.

Teto: I heard you say something.

Miku: It s just that Gakupo kissed Piko.

Rin: Oh and Len and Kaito are together and we ran away because they don't like us anymore.

(Yelled to them)

Gakupo: Your facts are wrong. It was an accident Piko fell and when I caught him we just happened to kiss!

Kaito:Sure. What ever helps you sleep at night.

Gakupo: Why you! *strangles kaito*

Len:Well rin I'm sorry if I love Kaito more then you and Gakupo don't hurt my Kaito *tries to pull Gakupo away from kaito*

Gakupo: *lets go of kaito*

Len: Kaito are you okay? *hugs kaito*

Kaito: Yeah I'm fine *hugs len back*

Len: *kisses kaito*

Kaito: *kisses len back*

Gakupo: Ugh I think I'm going to be sick *leaves and goes back upstairs*

(Rin walks to Kaito and Len)

Rin: Len, sorry but girls also have feelings.

Len: *stops kissing Kaito*

Kaito: *pouts*

Len: Well the only thing that matters to me is Kaito

Miku: Um rin I think I'm now an official yaoi fangirl. Yeah I know I should be mad because he dumped me for Len but in away I like watching them together.

Kaito:Miku so you approve of Len and mines relationship

Miku:yeah *gives thumbs up*

Len: Yay *grabs Kaito's arm and drags him to Kaito's bedroom* *locks bedroom door*

Luka,Teto,Miku,Rin: Huh, what just happened? *blankly stare at the bedroom door*

(10 min later)

Gakupo: *walks down stairs* I can't stand it they are way too loud!

Miku: Just let them have their fun.

Rin: *looks dead* My Len...

Gakupo: Where's Luka and Teto?

Miku: They left a couple minuets ago they couldn't stand the noise anymore.

Gakupo: Oh. Hey is it an option to leave.

Miku: Yeah you can go but you have to take rin with you or she's going to die.

Rin: Ughhhhhhhhh *looking dead*

Rin: *still looking dead* I'll go when I feel like it.

Miku: Okay but are you sure you can stand the noise?

(Bedroom door creaks open)

Kaito: Don't worry we're done.

Len: Also dont worry were dressed.

Kaito:Len the problem isn't if we're dressed right now or not. We were to loud.

Len: But that means that we both were enjoying it.

Kaito: *blushing madly* L-L-Len, if your going to talk about that lets talk some where else.

Len: But... *kaito covers his mouth*

Kaito: Sorry. *drags len back into bedroom*

Miku: *shocked*

Rin: *fainted*

Gakupo: *disgusted*

Luka: Boo!

Gakupo: Ah!

Luka: Did I scare you?

Gakupo: Yes.

Teto: Are they finished?

Gakupo:Yes.

Teto: Are you three alive.

Gakupo:No.

Teto: Rin? Are you alright?

Rin: No.

Miku: Come on... It's not that bad.

Rin: My Len...

Luka: Rin? Are you ok?

Rin: I need to do something about this.

Miku: Stop! Relax!

Rin: I can't. *breaks open Kaito's door*

Kaito:AHHHH

Len:Rin?

Kaito: *jumps off of len* *looks ashamed*

Len: *pouts*

Rin: Len your coming with me.

Teto: Oh god it's demon Rin again.

Miku: *screaming*

Len: Ow rin let go of my arm!

Rin: No way in hell!

Len: Ahhhh!

Kaito: *grabs Rin's hand* Let go of Len.

Rin: No way! *brushes Kaito away* * drags len away from kaito*

Kaito: LEN!

Miku: *hits Kaito with a leek* Here. *hand Kaito ice cream* Better?

Kaito: I guess I'm a little better, *sniff* but why did she take len?

Miku: Kaito you really are clueless. I'm completely fine with you going out with Len but rin just wants to stay by her brothers side. The only reason rin is so aggressive is because she's the older twin and Len is clueless and can't take care of himself.

Kaito: I know that but there is no reason for her to get so mad

Miku:*face palm* First of all rin loves Len more then a sister should. Two, let Rin be with Len for a moment every thing will be fine, and third put a shirt on your only wearing sweat pants.

Kaito: Sorry and thanks. * hugs miku*

Miku: No problem.

Kaito:*lets go of miku* Well I should get some clothes on and wait for len. Bye.

Miku: Bye.

*In Len and Rin's room*

Rin: *talking quietly* I Need a specific answer... Why do you like Kaito, I'm only trying to protect you because your to young... I include myself in that too... You can also be really irresponsible and don't think things through... Just wait a little longer okay?

Len: I don't need a reason to love Kaito!

Rin: Yes you do.

Len: No I don't who ever said there had to be a reason to love someone. I love Kaito that's all. If you want me to tell you more it will cost you!

Rin: Fine how many bananas do you want?

Len: Maybe a hundred no two hundred.

Rin: Fine now tell me exactly what happened in there.

Len: *blushes* E-e-everything?

Rin: *embarrassed* Not every little detail BAKA! Just pretty much give me a quick summary of what happened.

Len: Ok well first after I dragged him in the room he lost his balance and fell on the bed. Then I kinda jumped on him and started k-k-kiss...iss...

*brain overload*

Rin:Ok len just stop I don't need to here more. Just there is one thing Miku asked me to ask you.

Len: What?

Rin:*embarrassed* W-w-who was t-the u-uke and who was t-the s-se-seme?

Len: *embarrassed* Do I have to tell you?

Rin: Yes I just died inside trying to ask you!

Len:Fine I-I w-was the u-uke and Kaito...

Rin: Yeah I got it.

Rin: Len just go back to normal... Not in a relationship please? It's for your own good *begins tearing up* It doesn't have to be that I have to torture you... Just be normal.

Miku: There you are! I've been looking for you guys!

Rin: Hi miku.

Len: what are you saying Rin... You don't want me to be happy?

Miku: What are you talking about?

Rin: No I want you to be happy... Just wait a little longer to get in a relationship

Miku: I'm in agreement with Rin, I do support yaoi but Len... You might be to young.

Kaito: I don't wanna make a decision!

Len: Neither do I!

Rin: Sometime soon you will have to make a decision... It doesn't need to be now.

Len: Fine but until we make that decision can I stay with Kaito?

Miku: You may kiss and hug that's all.

Rin: *mutters* I wouldn't even let them do that much.

Kaito: Huh? Did you say something Rin?

Rin: No.

Kaito: Okay, and I'm fine with that as long as I can be with Len!

Rin: I'm only giving you a moth to decide by then Len and I will be 15.

Kaito & Len: Okay!

A/N: I will continue this with my friend. We're actually writing more right now. Sorry for spelling mistakes.


	2. Vocaloid Talk Ch2

A/N: Me and my friend continued. Hope you like it.

Len: Ok so. What are you going to take back all the bananas you bought me?

Rin: Well I wasn't planning to do that. But that's easier and less violent then what I thought.

Len: Ahhhh! Kaito save me. *runs to kaito*

Kaito:*hugs Len* Ok, your safe now.

Len: I love you Kaito!

Rin: Ugh. Theres to much of an lovey-Dover atmosphere here.

Miku: Aww Rin loosen up a little. Look how happy they are.

Rin: Yeah I can see that but if Kaito ever does that again to my Len he's got another thing coming for him.

Rin: That's all I have to say:3

Miku: Rin!

Rin: What I had to say something!

Len: Fine you dominate me less and I'll make a decision sooner

Rin: Fine

Kaito: yay we're still technically together!

Rin: Only hugging and kissing

Kaito: Your not allowed to be with Len in any of that time... No killing me either

Rin: Fine... I have the same standards as you do... Nothing but hugging and kissing

Len: I guess that's okay?

Kaito: I'll say its fine if you agree Len

Len: fine if you two have the same standards

Miku: alright we all get along... Yay

Rin: I guess so... *glares at Kaito*

Kaito: I guess so... *glares back at Rin*

Miku: can't you guys get along?

Len: Can't you?

Miku: for Len?

Len: what?! Why me?

Miku: shhh! They'll stop if you pretend like they should stop for you!

Len: fine... I want 100 bananas though

Miku: fine

Len: for me?

Rin and Kaito: fine

Miku: better

*later that day*

Rin: *sneaks into Kaito's room* I'll put that in there to see if Len is over

Len and Kaito: *walk into room*

Rin: umm... Hi guys I was waiting for you!

Kaito: You mean you were waiting for Len?

Rin: Yeah, anyways Len lets go back to our room to sleep.

Len: But I want to stay with Kaito.

Rin: Fine you can sleep in here tomorrow. But Kaito if you go beyond hugging and kissing Len your dead.

Kaito: Ok. I got it. Goodnight!

Rin & Len Goodnight.

Kaito: Are you guys going to eat breakfast with us in the morning?

Rin: Depends.

Len: yes! yes! yes! yes! yes!

Rin: Fine. Only if I'm there.

(After breakfast)

Len: Kaito lets go record a song!

Rin: Len you better not be thinking about recording Magnet!

Len: No I thought we should record the song gray snow.

Rin: Isn't that a love song?

Kaito: The lyrics confuse me. I not sure.

Rin: Fine you guys can record the song.

Len: Yay!

Rin: I'll be watching you guys though.

Len: That's okay. It's not like we're going to do anything bad.

Rin: That better be a promise your willing to keep.

Kaito: Hey, if we're recording a song we can't kiss or hug. So you should be grateful.

Rin: fine. I'll be back in an hour... I trust you guys *leaves spy camera on table*

Len: Yay, Rin finally trust us.

Kaito: Don't worry I won't do anything. But may I kiss you before we start recording.

Len: Of course.

Kaito: *kiss*

(Other room)

Rin: I thought he said he wouldn't kiss him.

Miku: Relax. Didn't you hear him he promised.

Rin: Fine. I'll trust him.

Miku: Ok. Now lets go back to watching.

Rin: I hope I made the right decision.

Miku: Don't worry. Everything will be fine.

Rin: Wait I can't see anything. They covered the camera!

Miku: That doesn't mean that they're going against their promise.

(In the recording studio)

Kaito: I know we promised Rin we would go beyond hugging and kissing but…

(Other room)

Rin: Im going to kill Kaito!

Miku: Please calm down Rin!

Rin: I said I will kill them!

Miku: Just because you said you would doesn't mean you should!

Rin: Maybe it does... I need to decide we need to continue watching for that to happen.

Miku: Look!

Rin: What!

Miku: What ever was covering the camera is sliding off. Now we can see if there really is a need to kill them.

Rin: Yes I will decide I need my phone... *Starts taping*

Miku: I can almost see them.

Rin: I can too.

Rin: I can tell... That's Kaito's shirt on the camera!

Miku: There's Len and Kaito...

Rin: I think I'm gonna faint... Or die.

Miku: Don't die on me Rin.

Rin: I'm sorry Miku.

Miku: Ok be serious.

Rin: Sorry.

Miku: *nosebleed*

Rin: I'm gonna faint... Not die.

Teto: Hey guys?

Miku: Umm... Sorry.

Rin: We're stalking Len and Kaito.

Teto: SEND THE VIDEO TO ME WHEN ITS OVER!

Miku: Ok. Oh and rin next time make it where we can't hear them.

Rin: Definitely.

Miku: Can I have another tissue?

Teto: Here.

Rin: Teto, you wanna stay?

Teto: Hell yeah!

Miku: So Rin. After they're done what will you do to them?

Teto: Come Miku do you even need to ask? She's probably going to kill them.

Miku: Your probably right. *grabs more tissues*

Rin: Kaito. Is. Dead.

Miku & Teto: Yep just as we thought.

Rin: I'm going in...keep taping *tries opening door* it's locked *kicks open door* WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!

(In the recording studio)

Len: hah hah*breathing heavily*

Kaito: You okay?

Len: Yeah. I'm fine.

Rin: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

Kaito: We're so dead.

Rin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Kaito: ...

Len: ...

Kaito: I can explain.

Rin: What's there to explain.

Len:…

Rin: Explain in further detail than you want to and I'll stop screaming.

Kaito: How much detail exactly?

Rin: Summery of what happened if you do more I'll faint.

Kaito: Um well…*fiddling with thumbs*…I started to kiss Len and I just couldn't stop which puts us in the situation we are in now.

Rin: So I make the decision I want to about you.

Kaito: And what is that decision?

Rin: I'll think about that for a little, why didn't you do what you said you would?

Kaito: Uh…well…hahaha…well…about that.… ahaha.

Rin: Miku! Teto! Come in here!

Miku: Sorry Rin we are in no condition to come in there.

Teto: Yeah.

Rin: Fine. Len! Why didn't you do anything?

Len: Well, I love Kaito to much to stop him.

Kaito: *eyes sparkling* Len!

Rin: Fine, I'll let this one pass... Only for Len... Next time it's death.

Kaito: Thank you Rin. I won't ever do it again Without permission.

Rin: I only have one request...

Kaito: And what is that request?

Rin: I get a day with Len... Alone.

Kaito: Fine. I will allow it only under one condition.

Rin: What is that condition?

Kaito: The next time I ask to do it with Len you can not refuse.

Rin: Fine.

Kaito: Yay!

Len: Thank you Rin!

Rin: Okay now that that's over, you two put some clothes on!

Len & Kaito: Fine.

Rin: I have to send that video to Teto now.

Kaito: What video?

Len: Yeah, what video?

Rin: Umm...

Teto: The one we just took!

Rin: Teto!

Teto: Sorry.

Rin: It's fine.

Miku: I ran out of tissues!

Rin: I gotta get more tissues.

Kaito: You guys video taped us!?

Len: So then you saw everything!

Kaito & Len: *freaking out*

Rin: Yes we saw everything, you didn't notice us? I was just seeing if you were able to talk to me!

Len: *practically dead*

Kaito: *blushing like mad* So that lump under my shirt that I threw on the table was a camera? How did we not notice that. Wait but if my shirt was covering it how did… *looks at table* ahhhh! My shirt slide off of the camera.

Len:… *still dead*

Kaito: So exactly how much is everything?

Rin: About half... We could only hear the first half.

Kaito: But the second half is the worst!

Rin: Good, I saw the worst.

Kaito: How is seeing the worst part of it good?!

Rin: So I get to see Len acting cuter! *begins dreaming*

Kaito: Hentai.

Rin: Hmm? What was I dreaming? *falls*

Miku: Are you okay?

Teto: Were you with Meiko recently?

Rin: No, I'm fine.

Gakupo: *burst through door* I heard yelling. Sorry I would have been here sooner but I was trying to get Piko and Luka to stop arguing.

Piko: Gakupo where are you?

Gakupo: *yells to Piko*I'll be there in a second. *Looks back at them*Anyways what ever the problem is fix it. And I expect a summery of what happened from Kaito later!

Kaito: Why me!

Gakupo: Because you were probably the one who started it.

Miku:*burst out laughing* You hit the nail on the head Gakupo.

Gakupo: Ok dinners in an hour. Kaito be ready to explain then. *leaves*

Miku:*still laughing*

Kaito:*scared*

Rin: You should be scared Kaito. *evil grin*

Kaito: Ugh. I feel sick.

Len: It's okay Kaito. I'll help you explain what happened.

Kaito: No need. You will add to many details.

(Rin changes the topic)

Rin: Len looked ridiculous in this concert!*hold up photo*

Teto: Did he borrow your shorts Rin?

Len: N-n-no!

Kaito: Actually he looks cute!

Len:*blush*

Rin, Miku, and Teto: *wont stop laughing*

Len: Hey!

Kaito: Comeone lighten up. This is probably going to be the best thing that happens today.

Len: *whispers* Nope nothing beats earlier.

Kaito: L-L-Len!

Rin: What? I couldn't hear you Len!

Gakupo: Dinners ready!

Len: Uh,dinners ready lets go!

Teto & Miku: Yeah!

Kaito: Ugh, I feel sick again

Rin: Len! *hits len on the head*

Len: Ow!

Rin: *drags Len to table*

Len: Hey! Stop!

Rin: Your sitting next to me!

Len: Nooo! My Kaito!

Kaito: Just sit with Rin. I've got to talk to Gakupo anyways.

Len: Aw!

Rin: You can sit in between me and Kaito if you stop whining!

Len: Yay!

Kaito: I need a hug Len.

Rin: No way! Not after earlier.

Gakupo: Oh right Kaito you have some explaining to do.

Kaito: Ugh...

Rin: Yes, you do have some explaining to do.

Len: Aw I want a hug.

Rin: *hugs Len* Happy now?

Len: No! *crosses arms and pouts*

Kaito: Aw come on can I give him just one hug?

Rin: Fine, that's it.

Kaito:*hug*

Len: Yay!

Rin: You say yay a lot.

Len: So?

Kaito: So cute!

Gakupo: Um Kaito would you like to explain what happened?

Kaito: Fine *explained everything*

Gakupo: Wow.

Luka: Well I now know not to leave you five alone.

Piko: Wait Len and Kaito are dating?

Gakupo: Yes.

Rin: You can trust me and Len alone!

Kaito: *mumbles* Sure, says the one whose way to overprotective and loves her brother way too much.

Rin: What did you say?

Kaito: Nothing.

Rin: ANSWER ME KAITO!

Luka: Okay calm down and I clearly stated not to leave YOU FIVE alone. That means Kaito,Len,Miku,Teto,and you Rin.

Rin: Your not the boss of me!

Luka: I never said I was the boss of you I just said that you all can't be trusted.

Rin: You can't trust Kaito and Len alone together but you can trust me Teto an Miku alone!

Luka:Yeah,but who were the ones video taping them?

Rin: You can't trust the five of us together alone, separately but not together and it was all me taping them.

Luka: Ok then next time we leave one person each time will have to watch Kaito and Len. The person will change each time.

Rin: That sounds fair.

Luka: anyways I'm done with dinner. Good night.

Kaito: night.

Len: good night.

Gakupo: I'm going to take Piko home.

Luka: Piko don't try anything.

Piko: I'm not going to!

Gakupo: Bye and goodnight.

Kaito: Hey Len you want to sleep in my room?

Len: Yeah!

Rin: Kaito if you try anything funny your dead. *gives death glare*

Miku: Rin your sleeping in my room with Teto.

Rin: Fine. I want to talk with you guys anyway.

(Teto, Miku Nad Rin)

Miku: Did you set up that video camera?

Rin: Yep.

Miku: You won't stop them?

Rin: I won't stop them.

Teto: Did you get more tissues?

Rin: Yeah. *hand Teto ten boxes of tissues*

Teto: Good.

Miku: Turn on the camera and sync it with the TV and mute it.

Rin: Got it. *pressed button*

A/N: me and my friend will continue it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.


	3. Vocaloid Talk Ch3

Rin: They have one life that's it.

Teto: Why are you going so easy on them?

Rin: I promised just to get a day alone with Len.

Miku: You'll do that much for Len?

Rin: Yes.

Teto: Wow,that's impressive coming from you!

Miku: What did Kaito have to say about your day alone with Len?

(Lies)

Rin: He wanted an extra life... I get that day with Len and he's not going to be able to see Kaito. *evil grin*

Miku; Ahh! Scary Rin!

Teto: Just dont do anything to Len.

Miku: Ok,enough about that look at the TV!

Rin: I'm going to kill him if it is to long or I don't approve.

Miku: What do you expect from them?

Teto: I wouldn't mind staying up all night to watch them.

Miku: Yeah I agree with Teto.

Rin: Didn't you agree with me that Len was too young!?

Miku: Yeah well I take that back. After seeing this.

Teto: Come on Rin. Doesn't Len look cute?

Rin: If that were me then yes.

(Kaito's room)

Kaito: *pulls away from Len* Wait I feel like we're being watched.

Len: *pouts* It's probably your imagination. *starts kissing Kaito again*

Kaito: *kisses back* *pushes Len on the bed*

(Miku's room)

Miku: *nosebleed*

Teto: *faints from loss of blood*

Rin: *dead in the corner*

Rin: *still dead* Tomorrow the road roller comes out!

(Next morning)

Teto: What happened?

Miku: You passed out from loss of blood.

Teto: Oh. Where's Rin?

Miku: Dead in the corner.

Rin: I'm not dead!

Teto: Did you guys video tape them the whole night?

Rin: No, my phone died.

Teto: Well did you record most of it?

Miku: Yeah.

Rin: Road roller time!

Teto: Rin, don't turn evil.

Rin: *evil grin*

Miku: Evil Rin!

*lens room*

Len: *yawn*

Kaito: I still feel like we were watched.

Len: I feel like that now too.

Rin: Come on sleepy heads get up.

Len: Not the prettiest sight to see first thing in the morning?

Teto: Pancakes are ready!

Len: Ooh! Are there bananas in them.

Miku: Yes! We made sure there were plenty.

Rin: There's also a side of bacon, eggs, oranges and death.

Miku: Rin!

Rin: Fine, dinners side will be death.

Teto: *whispers* Thats not going away she will kill Kaito .

Miku: I'll make sure that won't happen.

Teto: Good luck.

Miku: Are you coming down guys?

Rin: Sure.

Kaito and Len: Yes!

(After breakfast)

Kaito: Well I'm going to take a shower.

Len: Me too!

Rin: No your not!

Len: *pouts* Your no fun Rin.

Miku: *whispers to Teto* Hahaha I've charged my phone.

Teto: *whispers to Miku* Yes!

Kaito: Um,what are you two whispering about.

Miku & Teto: Oh nothing.

Len: What are you whispering about?

Miku: It's nothing.

Kaito: Your not hiding anything right?

Teto: No.

Rin: Kaito go take your shower.

Len: Okay!

Rin: Without you.

Len: Why?

Rin: I need to talk to you.

Miku: What's Rin gonna do.

Teto: I don't know.

Len: I'm scared Kaito.

Kaito: It will only be 10 minutes.

Len: Fine.

Teto: Rin! What are you doing?

Rin: I just need to tell him something.

Len: I wanna wait for Kaito! Not talk to Rin!

Rin: It'll only be 5 minutes.

Kaito: Talk to Rin.

Rin: Thank you Kaito, I hate you a little less now.

Kaito, Miku, Teto, and Len: *in head* That's the nicest thing she'll be saying today.

Kaito: Thank you?

Rin: Just go!

Kaito: Fine.

Rin: Come on Len.

Len: Fine!

*In other room*

Rin: Tomorrow you're spending the day with me, if you're good Kaito will live, even after last night.

Len: *embarrassed* W-w-what do you mean l-l-last night.

Rin: We saw what happened... At least the first half.

Len: Ahh!

Rin: Hey didn't Kaito say that the second part is worse.

Len: *still embarrassed* It is but the first part is just as bad! And by the first part please tell me you just saw us kissing and don't lie!

Rin: We saw Kaito jump in you, then we all fainted or ALMOST DIED IN THE CORNOR!

Len: Phew.

Rin: What happened in the second half.

*other room*

Teto: I figured it would turn out like this.

Miku: It's not as bad as I thought.

Teto: I can tell that she was saying something else before.

*Len and Rin*

Rin: So? What happened?

Len: *silent with fear*

Rin: I'll ask Kaito what happened... I'll also tell him about tomorrow.

Len: *half dead*

Rin: You need to take a shower when Kaito gets out.

Len: Fine.

(Other room)

Kaito: I'm done. Hey where's Len and Rin?

Teto: They should be done talking.

Len: Kaito! *glomps kaito*

Kaito: Hey Len.

Len: *kiss*

Rin: Hey I told you to take a shower!

Len: I know but I wanted to see Kaito!

Rin: Didn't you see him a couple minuets ago.

Kaito: *hugs Len*

Rin: Kaito! We need to talk!

Kaito: O-o-okay?

Rin: In here.

Kaito: I'm scared.

*in Rin's bedroom*

Kaito: What did you want to talk about?

Rin: You won't be seeing Len tomorrow.

Kaito: W-w-what are you going to do to him.

Rin: Nothing, I'm just spending that 24 hour day with him.

Kaito: Why?

Rin: You promised.

Kaito: I did?

Rin: One more thing...

Kaito: What?

Rin: What happened last night?

Kaito: Umm...

Rin: If you give me a summery I'll get you some ice cream!

Kaito: Do really have to tell you?

Rin: Only if you want that ice cream. I'll also throw in a day with Len.

Kaito: Fine. Well most of the time we were just kissing. But I ended up jumping Len. And then you know we did it.

Rin: I'll get your ice cream. *runs to mega freezer pulls ou gallon of ice cream**runs back* Is this enough?

Kaito: Yes. Then tomorrow I get a day with Len.

Rin: Anyways you used your request and I get Len tomorrow not you!

Kaito: What about the day after tomorrow?

Rin: You get him

*other room*

Len: I'm back! Where's Kaito?

Miku: With Rin.

Len: Where did they go?

Teto: Upstairs.

Len: I'm coming Kaito!

*Rin's Room *

Rin: Lens coming.

Kaito: Well I'll go see him.

Rin: Alright.

Kaito: One question.

Rin: What?

Kaito: Why are you being nice to me?

Rin: Cause I get Len for 24 hours straight!

Kaito: Oh. Right, what time?

Rin: 10:00am-10:00am.

Kaito: I'll see Len from 10:00 to the rest of the day then.

Rin: Deal!

Len: What are you guys talking about?

Rin: Nothing but tomorrow at 10:00 am your 24 hour day with be begins.

Len: But what about Kaito?

Kaito: I get to spend the day after with you for 24 hours.

Len: Yay! I can't Wait. Then Rin lets have lots of fun so the 24 hours pass quickly!

Rin: we'll have lots of fun...

Len: Should I be scared?

Rin: No.

Len: Are you sure?

Rin: Yes... Your also spending the night with me

Kaito: *whispers to rin* If you do any thing other then hugging or dragging him. I. Will. Kill. You.

Rin: Don't worry I won't.

Kaito: Ok I belive you. And Len if rin tries to do anything to you that you don't like call me.

Len: Ok!

Rin: Am I allowed to kiss Len?

Kaito: If you want to kiss Len I will let you kiss him on the cheek. But that's it.

Rin: Alright.*smirk*

Len: Kaito I don't want to spend tomorrow with Rin.

Kaito: Well if you spend tomorrow with rin you can sleep with me tonight.

Len: Okay!

Rin: Fine.

Miku: Hi guys!

Teto: We got bored of waiting.

Miku: Yeah.

Kaito: Len you have to get up. You only have an half an hour before you day with rin starts.

Len: Fine but I want a hug and a kiss.

Kaito: Fine. *hugs* *kiss*

Len: Okay I guess I have no choice but to get up then.

Rin: Len! Breakfast is ready!

Len: Can Kaito come?

Rin: Yes!

Len: Ok!

Kaito: Rin? Are you sure you want me there?

Rin: It's fine!

Teto: Rin's acting different.

Miku: REALLY different.

Teto: I'm hungry, let's see what there is.

Miku: Yeah!

*in kitchen*

Len: *smile huge*

Kaito: *mind blown*

Teto: Woah!

Miku: How long did it take to make all this?

Rin: Not to long!

Kaito: Rin? You're acting strange.

Len: Strangely AWESOME!

Rin: Thank you! I feel normal.

Teto: Your not normal.

Rin: Oh well!

Len: *in head* maybe this won't be as bad as I thought!

Rin: Everyone eat up!

*everyone get what there is*

Luka: *yawn* Time to make breakfast.

Rin: Already done!

Luka: Wow!

Gakupo: Wow how'd you make this?

Rin: I don't know!

Luka: Your acting different...

Rin: It's just your imagination. I'm fine.

Gakupo: Are you sure your fine? Your not sick are you?

Rin: Don't worry there is nothing wrong with me!

Miku,Kaito,Teto,Len,Gakupo,& Luka: *in their heads* There is defiantly something wrong with her!

(That night)

Len: Hey rin can we watch a movie before we go to sleep?

Rin: Yeah, what movie do you wanna watch?

Len: I don't know. You pick the movie. We're twins so we think alike. So I'm sure what ever you pick ill be more then happy to watch.

Rin: Ok. *pulls out a romantic movie* How about this one?

Len: Anything but that.

Rin: I was kidding. And I also doubt that we think alike.

Len: Your probably right.

Rin: What about this one? *pulls out romantic comedy*

Len: Better. At least it's funny.

Rin: *puts in disc*

Len: You've been acting different...

Rin: Well yeah. I got to spend my day with you. Of course that would make me happy.

Len: Yeah and I'm sorry if me and Kaito have been causing trouble for you. But I really want to stay with Kaito forever! *starts tearing up*

(Out side the room)

Kaito: 'I love you too len. I hope we can be together forever and ever.'

(Back inside the room)

Rin: As long as don't purposely annoy me...*starts tearing up*... I'll approve of you two

Len: Thank you rin! *both fall asleep*

(Next day)

Kaito: *knocks on bedroom door* opens door*

Len & Rin: *asleep*

Kaito: 'Len is so cute!'

Len: Huh? Kaito.

Kaito: Good morning sleepy head. *picks up len*

Len: *snuggles Kaito* Um Kaito can we stay together for ever and ever?

Kaito: Of course Len. *kiss*

Teto: Hehehe, isn't it a it a little to early for that.

Kaito: Teto!

Teto: don't worry I won't disturb you two.

Kaito: *blushes* I just kissed him that was all.

Rin: hi Kaito! Wait another 2 hours, alright?

Kaito: oh come on its almost 10:00 am and you two would have just been laying their sleeping.

Rin: fine

Kaito & Len: yay!

Rin: Len you really do say yay a lot.

Len: really I never noticed.

Kaito: now lets go eat breakfast.

Len: yay!

Kaito:'so cute!'

A/N: defiantly more to come. My friend and I are continuing it tomorrow.


	4. Vocaloid Talk Ch4

Luka: Have you been asleep the whole time?

Rin and Len: we just woke up.

Luka: You never wake up at close times though!

Teto: They were spending the day together yesterday.

Luka: That's nice.

Rin: It was fun.

Len: Yeah it was.

Miku: When did you go to bed?

Len: Midnight.

Kaito: That explains why you woke up so late

Luka: What made you spend the day with Rin Len?

Len: Well...Umm...

Rin: He wanted to spend some time with his sister after what happened.

Luka: *obviously not paying attention* Well I hope you two had fun.

Rin: We did.

*that night*

Len: yay! I'm sleeping with Kaito tonight!

Rin: Your staying here. Kaito will come over.

Len: Okay!

Kaito: I'm here!

Len: Yay!

Rin: You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom, do you want Len to sleep in there or do you want to go to Len's room?

Kaito: I'll sleep in Len's room.

Rin: Alright, tell me if you need anything I'll be with miku, Teto, and neru.

Kaito: Thank you.

*in Rin's room*

Miku: Why are you being so nice to Kaito?

Teto: Yeah, I thought you wanted him to die.

Rin: I approved of their relationship.

Miku: Really?

Teto: Your making that up.

Rin: Nope I'm fine with them I talked to Kaito and I now trust them.

Miku: Even after that day?

Rin: Yep.

Teto: How'd you agree?

Rin: I spent the day with Len and I realized he wasn't as happy with me as with Kaito.

Teto: I was wondering when you'd realize other people have feelings too.

Rin: Don't even go there. *glare*

Miku: Umm... Neru! You haven't said anything!

Neru: I'm texting Haku, can she come over?

Rin: If it'll make you talk.

Neru: It will.

Miku: Okay.

Neru: Thanks.

*5 minutes later*

Haku: I'm here.

Teto: You don't have Meiko, right?

Haku: No, did you want me to bring her?

Teto and Rin: NO!

Neru: good thing you didn't.

Haku: She's out in town for the night.

Neru: What do you want to do?

Haku: I don't know.

Miku: We don't have to stalk Kaito and Len anymore.

Teto: That was all we really did.

Rin: How about we watch some movies?

Neru: Sure!

Miku: What movie should we watch first?

Haku: I don't know, Rin is there a movie you wanted to see?

Rin: This is my favorite movie. *holds up romantic movie Len refused to watch*

Miku: Ooh! What is it about?

Teto: It's a romantic movie.

Neru: Does that explain the movie?

Miku: Yeah.

Rin: You wanna watch it?

Everyone in Room: Yeah!

Rin: *pops in disc*

*in Len's room*

Kaito: They aren't watching us, right?

Len: No, do you wanna check?

Kaito: Yeah.

*in Rin's room*

Miku: Where are the tissues?

Teto: Right here, your not getting another nosebleed, right?

Miku: No.

Neru: *sob*

Teto: I see why we need the tissues.*hands box to neru*

Neru: Thank you*wipe tears*

Kaito: Umm…hi.

Rin: Hi! Do you need anything?

Kaito: What are you watching?

Miku: A movie.

Kaito: Oh, when did Haku get here?

Haku: About 2 hours ago.

Kaito: Oh, I didn't hear you.

Neru: *sob*

Kaito: Is neru okay?

Teto: She's fine.

Haku: She gets really emotional when watching romantic movies.

Kaito: That explains everything we heard.

Rin: Do you want us to quiet down?

Kaito: Oh it's fine

Len: Kaito! What's taking so long?

Kaito: Len! You can come out now!

Len: Okay!

Haku: There's Len.

Rin: Kaito's sleeping over tonight.

Haku: I was wondering why you were over Kaito.

Teto: Oh, yeah we forgot to tell you Kaito was over.

Miku: We told Neru, we didn't tell you.

Haku: *pauses movie*

Neru:Thank you!

Miku: Umm Teto! We need more tissues!

Teto: Here Neru. *gives box of tissues*

Len: She really is emotional.

Kaito: We'll head back to our room.

Rin: Okay!

Len: *in head* She's acting so nice... Maybe it's yesterday.

*Len and Kaito leave*

*Lens Room*

Len:Kaito come here!

Kaito: I'm coming.

Len: *kiss*

Kaito: *kisses Len back* *pushes Len down on the bed*

*Rins Room*

Neru: *still crying*

Miku: Teto give us some more tissues.

Teto: I would but there's none left.

Rin: There's more in the living room. I'll go get them. *leaves room* *walks by Lens room*

Rin: *grabs all the tissues in the house* That should be enough. *slips on rug* Ahh!

Teto: Did you hear that?

Miku: Yeah.

Neru: I think Rin slipped.

Rin: I'm fine!

Haku: Good.

Rin: oh great tissues are everywhere. *begins picking up boxes*

That's not all of them, they must have gone into Len's room. *walks into Len's room*

Rin: *opens door* *quickly shuts it*

Teto: What's wrong rin?

Rin: *speechless*

Miku: *opens door* *slowly shuts it while drooling*

Teto: What did you guys see?

Miku: *still in a trance*

Teto: Fine I'll look for myself. *opens door* *sees Kaito and Len doing it* *shuts door*

Rin: I-I-I guess I'll talk to them later

Teto: Are you sure?

Rin: Y-y-yes.

Miku: It's up to you.

Neru: What's taking so long?

Haku: The rooms gonna flood soon!

Neru: Yeah!

Miku: Come out here.

Neru: It better be important.

Teto: The room won't flood if you come.

Neru: Fine.

Haku: I'll come too.

Neru: *opens door**eyes huge*

Haku: Where's the sake?

Rin: In the mega fridge.

Haku: Thank you.*runs to mega freezer*

Neru: I need to tell everyone.

Miku: No! They don't know we're watching!

Neru: Fine.

Haku: *comes back*

Neru: I need some of that too.

Miku: I would have some but I'm to young.

Rin: Me too.

Teto: I'll have some!

Rin: How old are you?

Teto: Technically I'm 31.

Miku: I'll get a leek and an orange.

Rin: Meet us in my room.

Miku: Ok.

*in Rin's room*

Rin: Miku hurry up and give me the orange.

Miku: okay here you go.

Neru: can I have some sake now?

Miku: You're only a year older then me you can sit over here with Rin and me and eat snacks. I didn't just grab leeks and oranges.

Neru: Why do you always have to ruin all the fun.

Teto: *drunk already* Hahahaha.

Miku: Teto you're drunk.

Teto: No…*hic*…I'm not.*hic*

Rin: That's what all drunk people say.

(Lens room)

Kaito: Ugh I can't belive they walked in.

Len: Kaito it's okay.

Kaito: Len its not they saw us.

Len: I know that.

Kaito: Well I'm going to bring them these tissues that flew in here.

Len: I'm coming too. *tries to stand up*

Kaito: No you aren't. I bet once you try to stand up you'll fall back down and I don't want rin worrying.

Len: Okay. *pouts*

Kaito: Fine climb on my back.

Len: Yay! *climbs on to kaito*

Kaito: You ready lets go. *goes to Rin's room*

Rin: Hey guys.

Kaito: Umm... Hi.

Teto: Hey... Guys...

Kaito: What's wrong with Teto?

Miku: She's drunk.

Len: We brought you your tissues!

Kaito: Yeah.

Rin: Thanks.

Len: Where's Haku?

Miku: Umm where'd she go?

Rin: Probaly the bathroom.

Teto: I'll check.

Miku: No you'll fall.

Teto: *falls* no I won't.

Rin: I'll go, Miku watch Teto .

Miku: Alright.

Rin: *finds Haku* I'll take that.

Haku: No... I'm fine.

Rin: No your not.

Haku: Yes I am.

Rin: *drags Haku In room*

Miku: There you are.

Kaito: We'll go back.

Luka: *walks upstairs* Hi guys! What you up to?

Teto: N-n-nothing. *falls over*

Luka: Teto and Haku are drunk aren't they?

Miku: Yeah.

Luka: Just the 2 of them right?

Rin: Yeah.

Luka: Where are Len and Kaito?

Haku: In Len's room.

Luka: I should check on them.

Luka: *opens door* Hey you two.

Kaito: Hey. *sets Len on bed*

Luka: Why were you carrying Len?

Kaito: He can't really walk right now.

Luka: Kaito I completely approve of your relationship but next time don't make it where Len can't walk.

Kaito: Isn't that asking a little much.

Luka: No it's not.

Len: Luka its not Kaito's fault I was the one askin… *Kaito quickly covers Len mouth*

Kaito: Well, see you later Luka.

Luka: Bye… *leaves room*

Kaito: See this is why I don't let you explain stuff to people. You always give them way too many details.

Len: Sorry.

Kaito: It's okay, *hugs Len* *flops down on the bed* I'm tired what time is it.

Len:10:00 pm.

Kaito: Then I'm going to sleep.

Len: *snuggles kaito* Me too.

Luka: *walks into Rin's room* You could have told me what to expect!

Rin: Sorry.

Luka: What movie are you watching?

Neru: *holds up movie* This one.

Luka: Is that why the room almost flooded?

Miku: Yeah.

Luka: I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late.

Miku: That shouldn't be a problem as long as Teto and Haku stay passed out.

Rin: Or Meiko walks in.

Luka: Alright. *leaves room*

Luka: 'I should probably check on them one last time.' *opens door* 'You know when their asleep their pretty cute together.' *shuts door* *goes to her room*

(Rin's room)

Rin: I'm going to check on Len and Kaito one last time.

Miku: Okay.

Rin: *opens door* 'They are actually really cute asleep.' *goes and kisses Len on his cheek*

Len: Mmm, *rubs his eye* Oh hi rin.

Rin: Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up

Len:Its ok. Anyways what time is it *yawns*

Rin: It's midnight. Go back to sleep. *kisses Len on the forehead*

Len: Goodnight then. *goes back to snuggling Kaito*

Rin: *smiles*

Miku: *whispers* What's taking so long?

Rin: Nothing.

Miku: If you say so.

?: *knocks on door*

Miku: Did you invite someone over?

Neru: No.

Rin: I'll look through the camera *looks* It's gumi, I'll let her in.

Miku: Why is she here this late?

Neru: I don't know

Miku: I'll ask her *opens door*

Miku: Gumi why are you here this late?

Gumi: Kaito called me earlier to bring this over *holds up banana body pillow* but I just was able to bring it over now.

Rin: Their in lens room. But watch out you might die from cuteness overload.

Gumi: Ok *goes to lens room and opens door* 'SO CUTE!' *throws pillow at Kaito*

Kaito: Thanks gumi.

Gumi: How did you know it was me?

Kaito: Because your the one I asked to bring this over. *hold up body pillow* Now let me continue to sleep.

Gumi: Ok bye. *leaves*

Kaito: *snuggles Len*

*Morning*

Len: *yawn*

Kaito: Good morning.*kisses*

Len: What's that noise?

Kaito: I don't know.

*Rin's room*

Teto: *screaming for no reason*

Miku: Be quiet Teto!

Gakupo: You woke everyone up.

Luka: I wanted to sleep in today.

Teto: Sorry.

Luka: I'm going back to bed.

Haku: What happened?

Miku: You passed out.

Len: *walks in* What was that noise?

Rin: It was Teto.

Len: Oh.

Rin: Did it wake you up?

Len: Yeah.

Teto: Sorry, what time is it?

Miku: 8:30.

Teto: At least it's not 5.

Kaito: I know at least Luka didn't kill you.

Miku: Yeah, Luka likes to sleep in.

Kaito: Anyways why were you screaming?

Miku: Yeah.

Rin: Did you have a nightmare?

Len: *climbs onto kaito*

Kaito: What wrong Len?

Len: *whispers to kaito*I'm still sore. So can you carry me?

Kaito: Sure.

Teto: I don't know why I was screaming.

Haku: I know.

Neru: Me too.

Teto: Why?

Neru: Your still drunk from last night.

Teto: What? I was never drunk!

Rin: Yes you were.

Kaito: That makes sense.

Haku: I know I was drunk.

Miku: You were.

Rin: It was you and Teto.

Miku: If Neru joined then we would have ran for our lives.

Neru: That would have been funny.

Rin: Hey!

Teto: Well it would be funny.

Rin: *looks at Kaito and Len* Len you can't climb on Kaito when ever you feel like it.

Kaito: It's okay I don't mind.

Len: Anyways it hurts when I walk.

Rin: *glares at kaito*

Len: Don't get mad at Kaito I was the one… *kaito covers lens mouth*

Kaito: You can talk to him later rin. And Len you need to stop giving too much details.

Rin: After breakfast Len will talk to me.

Len: Fine.

Gakupo: Breakfast is ready.

Miku: Let's go!

(After breakfast)

Rin: Come Len I need to talk to you.

Len: Ok.

(Lens room)

Len: Why are we in my room and not yours?

Rin: Because my rooms a mess.

Len: Okay what did you want to talk about?

Rin: I'm not saying I don't approve of your relationship with Kaito but if he makes where you can't even walk correctly we got problems. So tell me what happened.

Len: You should know what we did since you walked in.

Rin: I only saw two second of what you guys did for an hour. So tell me.

Len: But everyone saw!

Rin: Why can't you walk properly, if this keeps up I'm going to has to pull you 2 apart for some time.

Len: No! I love Kaito!

Rin: But why aren't you able to walk properly?

Len: Well… um…

Rin: Tell me Len or I will have Kaito explain.

Len: Could you go get Kaito it will be easier to explain with him here.

Rin: Fine *leaves and comes back with kaito* Now tell me why Len can't walk properly!

Kaito: Do I really have to explain?

Rin: No, Len said he'll be able to explain easier if your here.

Kaito: Okay, cause I have to explain everything.

Rin: So Len, why can't you walk properly?

Len: Um do I really need to explain what we do when we do it?

Rin: Only how your legs are numb and you can't walk.

Len: Well…Kaito…um…

*After explained*

Rin: Alright, you just need to stop doing that and make sure your able to walk.

Len: So are you saying we can't do it anymore?

Rin: Until you can walk, no.

Len: I should be fine by tomorrow.

Kaito: And Len if it ever hurts to much we can always stop.

Rin: If you guys are going to talk about that I'm leaving. I never knew that my innocent Len could tell me that.

Kaito: Yeah Len you gave her way to many details about what happened the other night.

Len: Well why didn't you just explain it?

Kaito: Because Rin wouldn't let me.

Kaito: *quickly grabs Len* Sorry Rin. He might be your brother but he's my lover.

Len: *blushes* K-Kaito's right. I do love you rin but as long as I'm happy I don't care if I have to go through pain.

Kaito: And it's not like I hurt him on purpose.

Len: Rin please I know you really don't like Kaito since you loved me and I chose him over you, but I want to be happy. *starts tearing up*

Kaito: If you want to be the bad guy go ahead. But right now all Len wants is you to like me and for you to be the older sister who accepts us.

Len: *crying* Please Rin. I know you feel like you need to be over protected and I never said I disliked you for be protective, but right now I just want you to accept Kaito.

Kaito: I'll leave you two alone. *walks out of the room*

Rin: Fine, I'm not going to be Kaito's friend though.

Len: Why?

Rin: He doesn't have the type of personality I want you to have.

Len: So.

Rin: So I don't want him affecting the way you act, just let mr know when you can walk.

Len: I'll still be me no matter what.

Rin: Alright, but you need some rest, I'll help you to your bed.

Len: Can…

Rin: Kaito is not going in your room.

Len: It's not like he would do anything to me when I'm still in pain. But don't worry I can by my self now.

Rin: My answer is still no and are you sure you can walk.

Len: Yes I'm fine.

Rin: Okay but if you need help just yell.

Len: Okay. *walks to bed* *flops back on the bed* See I didn't need your help I just had to walk to my bed.

Rin: Okay and do you want anything to help with the pain.

Len: I should be fine.

Rin: *pretend crys* My little Len is growing up so fast.

Len: I'm not your kid and I believe I'm taller then you.

Rin: Yeah by one inch.

Len: So I'm still taller.

Rin: It doesn't matter I'm older.

Len: Yeah by like a minuet.

Rin: It still means I'm older.

Len: Whatever. *sighs*

Rin: Well just call me if you need anything.

Len: I should be fine.

Rin: I'm going to talk to Kaito, bye.

Len: Bye.

Rin: *walks out of room*

Miku: What happened?

Rin: Nothing, where's Kaito?

Miku: In your room.

Rin: Why?

Miku: I don't know.

Rin: Well I'm gonna find out. *walks into room*

Kaito: Oh... Hey

Rin: I talked to Len

Kaito: Can I see him?

Rin: Not now.

Kaito: Why?

Rin: You've got some explaining to do

Kaito: Oh, that? Umm...

Rin: Why are you in my room?

Kaito: Um no reason. Hahaha.

Rin: Tell me.

Kaito: Fine I was trying to find the video cameras and delete those videos you took of me and Len.

Rin: Well, you'll never find them.

Kaito: Ok I will stop looking. So was there anything else you wanted to ask me?

Rin: Do you want to see Len now?

Kaito: YES!

Rin: You can see him but I'll be waiting at the door.

Kaito: What you don't trust me? I won't do anything to Len when he's still in pain.

Rin: I'm going to check on Len after you see him, I do trust you though.

Kaito: Thanks Rin *hugs* *goes to see Len* How is my Len doing?

Len: I'm fine Kaito. But I need you to do something for me.

Kaito: and what is that?

Len: I need a hug.

Kaito: *hugs* Hey can I lay with you?

Len: Sure.

Kaito: *snuggles Len* Isn't snuggling better than hugging?

Len: I say both are good as long as its you.

Kaito: Oh your just so cute.

Len: I know. Oh and can I have one more thing?

Kaito: Sure what is it?

Len: A kiss.

Kaito: Fine as long as rin doesn't see. *kiss*

Len: Can I sleep with you tomorrow night?

Kaito: Of course! We can snuggle all you like!

Rin: Len! Are you alright?

Len: Yeah I'm fine. It's just tomorrow night I'm going to be with Kaito and we were just snuggling!

Rin: Alright.

Len: Your fine with that?

Rin: As long as your able to walk downstairs without help or pain.

Len: And what if I can't?

Rin: Kaito is in trouble then.

Len: Don't hurt my Kaito!

Kaito: Len don't worry as long as the road roller is broken I could take her down. *thumbs up*

Len: *thumbs up*

Rin: You think all 10 of my road rollers will be broken?

Kaito: Yes if I go break them.

A/N: sorry for spelling mistakes Nd me and my friend are still continuing it. Oh and tell me if you want me to add capitals or punctuation. Me and my friend are texting each other the story and we don't bother with either of those things.


	5. Vocaloid Talk Ch5

Rin: Don't you dare lay a hand on my babies!

Len: Kaito as much as I love don't touch the road rollers she will kill you.

Kaito: Don't worry if it will make you worry about me I won't do it.

Len: Thank you Kaito!

Kaito: *hug* Rin: I'm leaving.

Kaito: Goodbye and don't worry I won't do anything but hug and kiss him for now till he feels better.

Rin: You better keep that promise this time.

Kaito: Don't worry I will.

Rin: Alright, Len don't get in any trouble.*pats shoulder*

Len: I won't!

(The next night)

Len: Ahhhh, Kaito! Faster!

Kaito: *thrust into len*

Len: Ahhhh! *moans*

Kaito: Sorry Len. *moans*

Len: It's okay.

Narrator:Kaito once again thrust into Len. Len then came all over both him and Kaito. Kaito continued to thrust until Len came again and he came inside of Len. Kaito then pulled out of Len and leaned down. His gave Len a gentle kiss on the lips.

(In the morning)

Rin: You guys need to be more quiet while doing it.

Len: Sorry.

Rin: Can you walk?

Len: Some what.

Rin: Kaito your dead.

Len: It's not Kaito's fault...*kaito wasn't listening*...it's mine I was the one who kept on asking for Kaito to go faster.

Rin: *blush* Len! You didn't need to tell me that.

Kaito: Len I told you not to tell people that. You almost told people that the other time. Len: Sorry Kaito.

Kaito: It's okay. *kisses and hugs len*

Rin: I could have gone with out seeing that either.

Kaito: Sorry, but I couldn't help it.

Rin: Well, I knew that would happen... I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Kaito.

Kaito: Can't you just forgive me and we can go back to being friends.

Len: Also Rin like I said it wasn't Kaito's fault.

Rin: Fine, I'm leaving you two alone, I'm going out for breakfast.

Teto: Hey Rin! Miku: We've been waiting for you!

Rin: Sorry, I had to talk to Len and Kaito.

Haku: It's fine.

Gumi: Yeah! As long as your here that's all that matters!

Rin: Where's neru?

Miku: She's with Piko

Rin: Oh... Do you know where?

Miku: No, maybe Len and Kaito know!

Rin: Alright. *texts Len* Do you know where neru is?

Len: *texts Rin* No! have you tried texting her yet?

Rin: *texts Len* No, thanks!

Len: *texts Rin* Your welcome

Rin: *texts neru* Where are you?

Neru: *texts Rin* Piko's house, why?

Rin: *texts neru* Just wondering, bye!

Teto: Where is she?

Rin: Piko's house.

Miku: Why?

Rin: Gakupo sent her to ask about something.

Gumi: Why neru?

Rin: Luka wouldn't let him go.

Gumi: Why wouldn't Luka let Gakupo go?

Teto: Oh right you were helping your master at that time.

Gumi: Yeah so?

Rin: One time when Gakupo and Luka were with Piko, Piko ended up kissing Gakupo by accident.

Gumi: So Luka thinks Piko might try to steal Gakupo?

Rin: Exactly and since Luka's one of those overly protective girlfriends she won't let Gakupo and Piko be together alone.

Teto: Yeah, I know someone a lot like that.

Miku: Me too.

Haku: We all do.

Rin: I know someone similar to that.

Teto: I'm thinking of Rin.

Miku: Me too!

Rin: Hey!

Teto: Well your an over protective sister who won't let her brother be with he wants.

Rin: That's changed!

Miku: Really. It has.

Teto: I don't believe you!

Rin: I just like to keep Len protected.*face turns red*

Haku: Are you sure?

Miku: That's enough, Rin's gonna go evil.

Teto: Oh, right, I forgot Rin was the only one here with a dark side.

Rin: Well you have a drunk Side that's just as bad Teto.

Teto: Wha-really! I'm a that bad drunk.

Miku: Yeah you are. Hahahaha!

Teto: What's so funny?

Rin: Hahahaha!

Teto: Tell me!

Miku & Rin: When you were drunk tried to kiss Haku!

Haku: What really!?

Miku: Yeah.

Rin: It was hilarious!

Miku: I have a video!

Teto: WHAT?

Miku: I'll send it to you!

Haku: Why was I told just now?

Miku: We kept on forgetting.

Gumi: Where was I?

Miku: At home, it was when you came here really late that night.

Gumi: Oh. Can I come over for your next sleepover?

Rin: Definitely!

Gumi: Yes I want to see Teto and Haku drunk!

Miku: Also we can have Kaito come over and be with Len!

Waiter: Please quiet down your disturbing the customers.

Rin: Sorry.

Waiter: *walks away*

Gumi: *whispers* Yes that sounds like so much fun!

Miku: It is.

Teto: Just dont open lens door at night.

Gumi: Why?

Rin: It will scare you for life. I know it did me.

Gumi: Hehehehe. Now I have to look.

Miku: Go ahead but when you can't sleep don't come complaining to us.

Gumi: I've seen pretty bad stuff.

Miku: We could have a sleepover tonight!

Rin: I'll tell Len when we get back.

*after breakfast*

Neru: Hello.

Rin: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!

Neru: Kaito let me in, he wanted to sleepover here tonight.

Rin: That's fine, do you wanna sleep over?

Neru: Sure.

Miku: Alright so far we have me, Rin, Teto, gumi, Haku, you, Len, and Kaito here.

Gumi: Gakupo and Luka are going to be here.

Rin: Gumi, do you wanna see what 3 drunk people together looks like?

Gumi: Sure.

Miku: Does that mean Meiko?

Rin: Yep.

Gumi: Do have plenty of sake?

Rin: Yep.

Kaito: Can I sleep over?

Miku: Me, Rin, Teto, gumi, Haku, you, and Meiko will also be here.

Kaito: We get our own room, right?

Rin: Yes, you get Len's room we get my room and the guest room.

Kaito: Good.

Rin: Let's get the rooms ready Miku, you guys can relax,NO SAKE!

Miku: Let's go!

*that night*

Gakupo: Another sleepover?

Rin: Yep.

Luka: How many people are there?

Miku: 9 total.

Luka: 7 girls in the same room?

Neru: No, me, Miku, Gumi, and Rin share a room and Meiko, Teto, and Haku share a room.

Gakupo: Don't make to much noise.

Miku: Not a chance.

Luka: Oh god.

Gakupo: The 3 of them are gonna get drunk.

Miku: Yep.

Teto: There's also Len and Kaito.

Luka: Oh right.

Gakupo: I think I'll be skipping the sleepover. I'm going over to Piko's house.

Luka: No you are not and if you try your punishment will be to sit outside of Lens room. Gakupo: ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Luka: Then you will stay.

Gakupo: Fine.

Len: Was someone calling me.

Teto: No Luka was just planing punishments for Gakupo.

Kaito: Hahahaha. Who knew a samurai could be scared of a girl.

Gakupo: What I can't help it if she's planning on giving me the worst punishment.

Kaito: And what would that be.

Luka: Sitting outside of Lens room.

Miku: Yes!

Kaito: Are you trying to punish him or us.

Luka: Gakupo.

Kaito: Gakupo if you love us you will stay. *looks at Gakupo with pleading eyes*

Gakupo: I'm not siting in front of your room! No way in hell!

Luka: Then you won't leave.

Gakupo: If my punishment is sitting in front of their room yeah I'm staying.

Kaito: What did you think when I said stay I didn't mean in front of our door. I meant in the house BAKA!

Gakupo: Well sorry the way you said it it sounded like you wanted me to be listening. Len: *climbs onto kaito*

Rin: What can't stand?

Len: No I just like it here it makes me feel tall.

Rin: Yeah well Kaito's 9 inches taller than you.

Miku: Well I'm going to Rin's room, who's coming.

All the girls: Yeah!

Rin: Let's go then.

*in Rin's room*

Gumi: Are all the cameras set up?

Miku: Yep.

Neru: Good.

Rin: We have all the TV's and speakers in the house.

Miku: Where are they?

Rin: In the second guest room.

Neru: The bigger one?

Gumi: Yeah.

Haku: You were going to peak in Len's room later.

Gumi: Yeah.

Miku: start plan Spy on Kaito and Len!

All girls: YEAH!


	6. Vocaloid Talk Ch6

Meiko: where's the sake?

Miku: not know.

Teto: well do sake at 10:00.

Gumi: alright.

Haku: where are we sleeping?

Rin: *explains while connecting TV cables*

Teto: *walks into room* okay I was able to set up the last to cameras.

Gumi: you found more cameras?

Teto: yep so I decided I would set them up.

Miku: the more cameras the merrier.

Neru: let's watch Kaito and Len now.

Teto: I "talked" to Gakupo and put a camera on him to see if he leaves to see Piko.

Miku: we won't tell Luka if he does.

Gumi: ok who wants to make a bet?!

Meiko: ME!

Gumi: ok if Gakupo stays he's loves Luka if he leaves he loves Piko.

Neru: I bet $10 he leaves.

Miku: I bet $5 he stays.

Meiko: I bet $50 he leaves.

Haku: I bet $100 he dies.

Rin: I bet nothing I'm not going to bet part of this bet and then lose money.

Miku: aw come on. Oh I know lets do a Kaito and Len bet.

All: YES!

Teto: just hurry Kaito looks like he's going to start kissing Len any moment now.

Haku: I bet $1000 Rin's gonna want to kill Kaito.

Rin: I bet you $100 that 1/2 of us will faint or get a nosebleed.

Miku: just watch!

**(Lens room)**

Kaito: *kisses Len* *pushes him on the bed*

Len: *kisses Kaito back*

**(Rin's room)**

Miku: *drooling*

Rin: *planning how to kill Kaito*

Haku: I need that $1000.

Miku: why?

Rin: Kaito. Is. Dead.

Haku: see.

Miku: yeah we should probably lock the door so se can't interrupt them. *points to TV*

Haku: yeah. *locks door*

Rin: *breaks pencil*

Teto: calm down rin!

**(Lens room)**

Kaito: *sticks a finger in Len*

Len: AHHHHH!

Kaito: *heavy breathing* *kisses Len passionately*

Len: *kisses back*

** (Rin's room)**

Miku: oh it's getting good.

Teto: hand me that tissues box.

Miku: here. *gives Teto box* can I have when your done.

Teto: sure. *hands Miku box*

Miku: Rin? Are you okay?

Rin: *motionless*

Teto: nope she's dead.

Rin: IM ALIVE!

Miku: where's Meiko?

Haku: she's at the mega fridge.

Miku and Rin: NO!

Meiko: there you are my precious sake.

Miku: come on Meiko!

Rin: *grab all the sake*

Meiko: hey!

Rin and Miku: *run upstairs*

Miku: got the sake!

Teto: put it in your room!

Rin: *runs to her room*

Meiko: where'd Rin go?

Haku: our room.

Meiko: thank you.

Rin: phew, done.

Meiko: where are you Rin?

Rin: *in head* I gotta hide. *sees Len's room and runs in without thinking*

***in Rin's room***

Teto: what's Rin doing in there?

Miku: oh god tissues! Tissues! TISSUES!

***in Len's room***

Rin: '_why did I run in here?'_ *sees Kaito inside of len*

Len: RIN! Why are you in here?

Rin: Meiko...

Kaito: GO!

Rin: I can't...

Len: why?

Rin: to... Weak...

Kaito: why?

Rin: my... Len... *faints*

Kaito: *pulls out of Len* *quickly slides on a pair of pants* better take her back to the girls.

**(Rin's room)**

Miku: crap turn off the TV!

Teto: done.

Miku: hide the bloody tissues.

Teto: done.

Miku: be quiet he's coming.

Kaito: *knocks on door*

Miku: *opens door* yes?

Kaito: take her.

Miku: ok and calm down.

Kaito: bye. *leaves*

Rin: where is Len?

Miku: his room.

Rin: what about me?

Teto: in your room.

Rin: I feel drunk...

Meiko: another member to the "I feel Drunk Club".

Haku: you don't feel drunk... You are drunk.

Gumi: hi I'm back.

Miku: where were you?

Gumi: bathroom.

Teto: told you it was gonna be bad.

Gumi: YET IT WAS SO CUTE!

Miku: shh, Lukas asleep.

Gumi: it's 10:00.

Meiko: WHERES THE SAKE?

Gumi: LUKAS ASLEEP!

Rin: don't wake her up.

Teto: it's bad.

Rin: do you think Gakupos still here?

Neru: I don't know.

Miku: let's check.

*on TV*

Gakupo: hey Piko.

Piko: hi.

Gakupo: Luka doesn't know I'm here so don't tell her.

Piko: alright.

*Rin's room*

Haku: *turns off TV*

Rin: where's the sake?

Meiko: YEAH!

Miku: right here.

Rin: can I try some?

Miku: no, on your birthday you can though.

Rin: yes, my birthdays on Sunday.

Teto: you can try a little.

Meiko: let's start this party!

Miku: go in your room, the sakes in there.

Meiko: *runs to room*

Miku: *turns back on TV to watch Kaito and Len*

(Lens room)

Kaito: I'm back. Now where were we?

Len: *pushes Kaito onto bed*

Kaito: ok you've now pinned me what are you going t- *Len kisses him*

Len: *pulls away* you left and now you will be punished.

Kaito: 'so cute!' Ok so what are you going to do to me?

Len: this. *pulls off Kaito's pants* *crawls on top of Kaito* (A/N: remember Len was still naked. But he still not the seme in this part)

*Rin's room*

Rin: *dead I corner*

Miku: Rin's dead.

Rin: *silent*

Teto: she's not saying anything.

Neru: maybe she really is dead?

Miku: well she just saw both Len and Kaito naked.

Neru: true.

?: *knocks at front door*

Miku: I'll be right back someone's at the door.

Teto: ok.

Miku: *opens door* Oh hey Yuuma!

Yuuma: Yo, Miku. Is Gakupo here?

Miku: *whispers* no he's at Piko's.

Yuuma: *whispers* why are we whispering?

Miku: *still whispering* he left without telling Luka.

Yuuma:*still whispering* I thought Gakupo broke up with Luka already.

Miku: WHAT!

Teto: *runs down stairs* what wrong? Oh hey Yuuma!

Yuuma: yo *gives peace sign*

Miku: Wait Gakupo's breaking up with Luka? How come?

Teto: What!

Yuuma: *blushes* me and Gakupo were in a long distance relationship but I'm back now.

Miku: didn't you tell him you were coming back?

Yuuma: no I was going to surprise him.

Miku: he's hiding from us at Piko's.

Yuuma: makes sense Piko likes Gakupo but knows that he's dating me so he always helps us.

Miku: that must be hard for him.

Yuuma: it is I talk to him sometimes and he always sounds troubled.

Rin: hey Yuuma.

Miku: I thought you were dead!

Yuuma: what do you mean dead?

Teto: we're having a sleepover and we were watching some thing that made Rin die on the inside.

Yuuma: and what would those things be?

Miku: 2 people.

Yuuma: what 2 people?

Rin: Kaito and... *faints*

Yuuma: I'm gonna take a wild guess, Len.

Teto: yep.

Yuuma: and what were you watching them do that made her die? Don't tell me their dating.

Teto: ding, your nightmare came true.

Yuuma: I just can't belive Kaito is dating a guy. I once asked him out and he told me he was straight so I never would have thought he would date a guy and little innocent Len too.

Teto: he's not so innocent now. Hehehehe.

Rin: TETO!

Miku: he's changed.

Teto: A LOT!

Rin: Kaito is also going to die so I'd start picking out what you want to wear to his funeral.

Miku: you do know that if you kill Kaito lens never going to forgive you.

Rin: I seriously don't care at this point.

Yuuma: so again what are you watching them do.

Teto: Hehehehe. *drags Yuuma upstairs*

Rin: fine, I won't kill him, I'll just get Len away from him.

Miku: oh so you really want to walk in there again? Also we should probably go save Yuuma.

Rin: not now you Baka!

Miku: anyways lets go save Yuuma!

Rin: I'll be there in a second.

Miku: ok. *goes back to Rin's room* *opens door* *finds Yuuma with his nose bleeding* hey I'm here to save you.

Yuuma: *stands up* I'm leaving and going to see Gakupo and Piko goodbye.

Miku: bye.

Teto: hehehe now we can also watch Gakupo and Yuuma.

Miku: lets finish watching Kaito and Len.

Rin: *walks in Len's room*

Miku: WHAT IS SHE DOING?!

Teto: shh!

Miku: oh right, Luka.

Rin: Len, your coming with me.

Neru: now she's a possessed demon.

(Lens room)

Rin: 'remember you are doing this for his own good.'

(Rin's room)

Miku: great Kaito looks angry and he's the happiest person I know.

Teto: yeah but look closer if you haven't noticed Kaito isn't down with Len yet if you know what I mean.

Miku: poor Kaito and Len being walked in on twice in one day by the same person.

Rin: Let's go Len *grabs arm and drags him to a room*

Len: Ahhhh!

Rin: what's wrong?

Len: one you pulled me off of Kaito and two I'm still naked!

(Lens room)

Kaito: THAT DAMN BRAT!

(Rin's room)

Miku: we should run when Kaito swears everyone's dead.

*Mystery room*

Rin: do you think I care.

Len: *frozen in fear*

Rin: well your finally paying attention to me. *kisses Len*

Len: *stuttering* why are you being demon Rin again?

Rin: so I can protect you from Kaito.

Kaito: where the hell are you Rin?!

*Rin's room*

Miku: she's dead.

Teto: yep.

(Mystery room)

Kaito: *throws door open* you better have a good reason for taking Len.

Len: Kaito! *jumps up and hugs him*

Rin: to protect him.

Kaito: what are you going to protect him from?

Rin: you.

Kaito: why does he need protection from me if I'm not hurting him.

Rin: you were and after trying to trust you I couldn't.

Kaito: do you ever think I would hurt him on purpose. I truly care for him and love him.

Rin: well your taking a break, no sleepovers until Sunday.

Kaito: fine but you can't stop me from seeing him.

Rin: fine.

Len: *crying* Kaito, Rin don't fight. I don't want you to fight.

Kaito: *hugs Len* Len were sorry. Come one lets get you some clothes.

Len: *sniffles* ok.

(Next morning)

Rin: where am I?

Miku: on the couch in the living room.

Rin: how did I get here?

Miku: you were crying so I brought you away from everyone else.

Rin: thanks.

Miku: your welcome.

Rin: can we have a sleepover at your house tonight?

Miku: sure.

Luka: WHERES GAKUPO!

Neru: he went over to Yuumas house this morning.

Meiko: what? Why am I downstairs?

Haku: the bigger question is why were you trying to kiss me?

Luka: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Rin: last night.

Miku: yeah, Meiko got drunk.

Luka: sorry I've been yelling, I need a phone.

Neru: here.

Luka: thank you. *calls Gakupo*

Gakupo: hello?

Luka: WHERE ARE YOU?!

Gakupo: I don't know.

Luka: DID YOU ALSO GET DRUNK?!

Gakupo: I don't know.

Luka: COME HERE NOW!

Gakupo: alright.

*7 minutes later*

Gakupo: I'm here.

Luka: WHERE WERE YOU!

Gakupo: Piko's house.

Luka: DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR PUNISHMENT?!

Gakupo: yes.

Miku: that'll be on Rin and Len's birthday.

Luka: why?

Teto: they're not allowed to sleep together until then.

Luka: oh, BE PREPARED TO DIE GAKUPO!

Gakupo: so you're yelling at me but not them?

Luka: YEAH, SO!

Gakupo: why?

Luka: GO GOOGLE IT!

Gakupo: fine I will. *gets on computer* *searches "why is Luka only yelling at me?"* done I googled it and it says because I was the only one who didn't listen.

Luka: *throws eggplant at Gakupo*

Gakupo: that might have hurt but now I get an eggplant so I'm not going to complain. And I wasn't at Piko's house alone. Yuuma came back from his tour in America and came to visit.

Luka: well in that case. *throws tuna*

Gakupo: f*** you!

Luka: I'm done with you, might as all consider yourself single now.

Gakupo: that's fine with me I'm actually in a relationship with Yuuma right now and we were in one before he went on tour.

Luka: Miku! Can I also come over to your house?

Miku: sure!

Luka: thank you now I can stay away from that Baka.

Rin: all of us there are single so your not alone.

Luka: that makes me feel a little better.

Miku: well welcome to the singles club for an extra sleepover you can also join the Fujioshi club.

Luka: maybe I'll take up on that offer.

Miku: yay!

Rin: hey does anyone know where Kaito and Len are?

Luka: I'll check their bedroom.

Rin: I'll check my bedroom.

Miku: I'll check the bathrooms.

Luka: come back if you don't find them.

Miku: okay.

(Rin's bedroom)

Rin: well there not in here but I found some drunk people!

Luka: leave them keep searching!

(Bathroom)

Miku: not in here but I found something pretty fascinating. Hehehehe.

Luka: ok should I be worried.

Miku: no. Hehehehe.

(Lens bedroom)

Luka: found them!

Rin: oh I see they took the opportunity to do it again since they can't sleep together for a couple days.

Miku: lighten up who care as long as they enjoyed them selves.

Rin: I wonder if Len will even be able to walk?

Len: Mmm, huh. Oh good morning. *yawn*

All three of them: good morning.

Len: hey Kaito get up.

Kaito: no...don't wanna.

Len: guys turn around real quick.

Luka: okay.

All three of them: *turns*

Len: *kisses kaito*

Kaito: now I really don't want to get up.

Rin: I will throw out every gallon of ice cream here if you don't get up Kaito Shion.

Kaito: better get you know she's serious when she uses your full name.

Rin: we were looking for you.

Len: oh.

Luka: we're all going to miku's for the night.

Kaito: alright...

Rin: you better not be planning anything.

Kaito: I'm not.

Kaito: I promised I wouldn't do anything until Sunday.

Rin: well... You've broken all your promises to me so far.

Kaito: I won't break this one.

Rin: you better not.

Len: well could you guys leave while we get dressed.

Miku: wait Len I have a special outfit for you. *quickly goes to Rin's room*

Len: should I be scared?

Kaito: very.

Miku: *comes back* oh and Kaito I have one for you too. And we're going to take pictures.

Kaito: crap!

Rin: here you go! *hands 2 outfits*

Luka: what do they look like?

Rin: you'll see when they come out.

Kaito: I don't wanna wear this!

Miku: to bad!

Miku: ok here's lens.

Len: *pouty face*

Rin: aww you look cute!

Len: NO I DON'T! *pouts*

Kaito: you look cuter then me.

Len: that's not true you look cuter.

Kaito: very funny there's no way I look cute in this.

Rin: SMILE!

Len: no.

Rin: yes. *glare*

Len: alright! *smiles*

Kaito: can we change?

Luka: *laughing* NO!

Miku: tonight, but you have to wear these for the day.

Kaito: I knew I shouldn't have gotten up.

Rin: well you did.

Miku: there's no going back

Kaito: if I'm going back anywhere it's back to bed.

Rin: Len what are you doing?

Len: nothing. *hides camera*

Kaito: I don't mind if you take pictures but knowing the other two they'll make a website and send them to everyone..

Miku: well we're getting our revenge for making us cry and breaking up with me.

Rin: and for being a Baka.

Kaito: ok Miku has a point but we are not idiots. I know Len can be clueless but that doesn't make him stupid.

Len: HEY!

Rin: well... You can be.

Kaito: how?

Rin: you always break your promises with me.

Kaito: that doesn't make me an idiot it just shows that I love Len.

Len: thank you Kaito. *hugs*

Kaito: how did I brainwash him. He's always been clingy to people. And because he loves me he's even more clingy.

Len: it's not brainwashing it's just that I love him.

Kaito: yeah.

Miku: hahahahah.

Kaito: what?

Miku: I can't take you guys seriously in those dresses.

Kaito: and who's fault was that?

Rin: yours.

Len: why ours?

Rin: you look hilarious in dresses

Kaito: ok sure but who were the ones who forced us to wear them? And can I have my ice cream back?!

Rin: maybe.

Kaito: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE!?

Miku: Kaito calm down cute girls don't yell.

Kaito: IM NOT A GIRL!

Len: Kaito please calm down.

Kaito: okay *hugs Len*

Rin: well, why do you only listen to Len instead of your ex-girlfriend or the best 14 year old girl in the world or the girl who just dated a baka?

Kaito: because I trust Len the most. He won't dress me up in dresses. Also he's my lover.

Rin: ok but right now who is the one taking pictures of you?

Kaito: you t- LEN!

Len: I'm sorry Kaito. Please don't get mad. I just thought you looked cute. *starts to cry*

Rin: now I know why he only listens to Len.

Kaito: it's okay Len I was just surprised that's all I'm not mad. *hugs Len*

Len: really?

Kaito: yes really. Just remember I will always love you.

Rin: I would cry because this is so sweet but your still wearing that dress.

Miku: I'm *trying to hold in laughter* sorry. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaito: well I'm changing. Come on Len lets get you changed to.

Rin: if you try anything before tomorrow your dead!

Kaito: I promised I wouldn't.

Rin: should I trust him?

Miku: I don't know.

Luka: how many promises like that has he broken?

Rin: all of them.

Luka: I'm surprised he's not dead yet.

Miku: me too.

Rin: well... The other author of this story won't let him die...

Miku: oh.

Luka: you're actually listening to them?

Rin: kinda.

Kaito: we're back.

Rin: nothing happened?

Len: nope!

Rin: good.

Kaito: and even if I did do something to him we were only gone for ten minuets I wouldn't have done much.

Len: yeah and rin I don't see why you don't trust Kaito. He loves me and would never hurt me.

Rin: well he already hurt me.

*miku's house *

Luka: is it just the 3 of us?

Miku: Teto should be here in a few minutes.

Teto: *taps Miku*

Miku: ahh!

Rin: *starts laughing*

Miku: oh, hey Teto

Teto: hey, is it just us?

Luka: yep.

Teto: Luka! When did you join?

Luka: this morning, you were asleep.

Teto: oh, where's Gakupo?

Luka: hopefully dead.

Miku: they just broke up this morning.

Teto: I woke up to some screaming and swearing and guessed it was Meiko.

Luka: oh, I woke you up? Sorry.

Teto: it's fine, what should we do?

Miku: I don't know.

Rin: we don't need to spy on anyone...

Luka: how about Gakupo?

Rin: sure.

Miku: *finds gakupo* here he is.

Luka: when were you last spying on him?

Teto: last night.

Miku: neru didn't wanna tell the truth.

Rin: that or she was busy texting someone.

Luka: I can't see anything in the room that he's in.

Miku: it looks like its midnight.

Rin: it's only 9 though.

Luka: then there's no windows or lights.

(That night)

Miku,Teto & Luka: happy birthday rin!

Rin: thanks guys!

Miku: so what do you want to do?

Teto: can we go back to spying on Gakupo?

Miku: wait it's Rin's birthday not yours Teto!

Rin: hmm, where's Len?

Miku: we'll find him later.

Rin: alright.

Teto: so can we spy on Gakupo?

Rin: sure.

Luka: if there's something interesting then we'll watch it.

Rin: yeah.

Miku: damn it, we lost connection.

Rin: so when can I try sake?

Luka: who ever said you could do that?

Rin: Miku.

Miku: I said a tiny bit.

Luka: I'll find Len, he should be allowed to try some too.

Miku: alright, I'll find the sake and some glasses, we need 6 right?

Rin: yeah!

Luka: *finds Len* where's Kaito?

Len: bathroom.

Luka: we'll come downstairs .

Len: is Rin down there?

Luka: yes, but Teto and Miku are also there.

Len: alright, I'll wait for Kaito.

Luka: come down when he's out.

Len: Alright.

Kaito: I'm here, hey Luka.

Luka: Come, we're doing something for the twin's birthday .

Kaito: Alright.

*downstairs*

Miku: Hey guys!

Kaito: Hey.

Rin: We're having some sake!

Kaito: WHAT?

Kaito: Aren't you guys too young? I mean your only 15.

Rin: Come on one little taste can't hurt us.

Kaito: Well if you pass out don't come crying to me.

Rin: Don't worry we'll be fine.

Kaito: Len do really want a taste?

Len: Well yeah I mean why pass up the chance?

Kaito: Ok, then I'll have some too because I can actually drink.

Miku: Yeah then can I have some too!

Kaito: Why not?

Miku: YEAH!

Luka: *pours glasses*

Rin: Why so little? It only looks like a drop.

Luka: First it's more then a drop and two your still under legal drinking age.

Kaito: Take that!

Len: Ok I'll try it.

Rin: Me first I'm the oldest.

Len: Fine.

Kaito: Go ahead then *drinks his sake* *face turns flushed*

Luka: Kaito your drunk all ready?

Kaito: Sorry *hic* since I don't drink a lot when I do drink *hic* I get drunk easily.

Luka: Give me that.

Kaito: Fine take it. I would rather have ice cream anyways. *grabs gallon of ice cream from fridge*

Rin: Here I go. *drinks sake*

Len: Me too. *drinks sake*

Rin: Tastes... Strange, do they have orange flavored?

Luka: No, at least not here.

Rin: I want an orange now.*grabs orange*

Len: Where's the bananas?

Miku: On the counter.

Rin: I still think oranges are way better.

Len: I'm going to stick to bananas for now.

Kaito: Good don't want you two to end up like Meiko and Haku.

Len: *looks at Kaito in awe*

Kaito: What?

Len: You already finished that while gallon of ice cream!

Kaito: Yeah why.

Len: I just find that amazing!

Kaito: I want to snuggle.

Len: Ok. *snuggles with Kaito on the couch*

Rin: *yawn* I'm going to miku's room.

Miku: Ok.

Kaito: Come on Len lets go to the guest room.

Len: Okay.

Luka: Finally, they're not doing that in front of lonely, single people.

Miku: Yeah why do they have to tease us.

Luka: Who knows.

Miku: Hey look it's connected again. Lets watch Gakupo!

Luka: Alright but if it's the exact same as Len and Kaito, I'm out.

Rin: Me too.

Miku: Yeah, maybe we should find something to do afterwords.


	7. Vocaloid Talk Ch7

Rin: yeah

Miku: you guys wait I'm going to see if what Gakupo's doing is worth watching.*leaves*

Luka: ok

Miku: *comes back* no it's not worth watching him and Yuuma are just making out.

Rin: ok

Miku: lets play some games!

Rin & Luka: yeah!

Miku: then will do karaoke!

Luka: I call singing Just Be Friends!

Miku: I call Water Colors Retake

Rin: then I call Tokyo Teddy Bear

Miku: rin me and you should do the duet for Colorful x Melody

Rin: let's start!

*guest room*

Kaito: they're doing karaoke, wanna join?

Len: sure, as long as I get to sing with you

Kaito: do you first wanna give them some time by themselves?

Len: sure

*miku's room *

Luka, Miku, and Rin: *singing*

Kaito: hey guys

Rin: *paying no attention*

Luka: *singing heart out*

Miku: *closed eyes*

Len: *grabs microphone* HI GUYS!

Miku: oh, hey

Rin: *screaming in mic*

Len: can you quiet down?

Kaito: we wanted to join

Luka: alright

Miku: just 1 rule

Len: what?

Rin: no mushy, gushy, vomit worthy, romantic, bad duets for you 2

Kaito: why?

Miku: cause we said so

Len: how long have you been with Rin?

Miku: the past 48 hours

Kaito: well, can we still join?

Luka: as long as you follow the 1 rule

Kaito: alright

Len: let's start!

Rin: NO!

Kaito: we wanted to join

Rin: to bad I want to spend my birthday with them

Kaito: how about this me and Len will sing one song then leave

Rin: and what's that song?

Kaito: what about development of amazing apps but I sing Rin's part

Rin: fine

*sing song*

Kaito: we'll go now

Miku: bye

Len: BYE!

Luka: let's go back to kareoke, alone

Miku: agreed

Rin: *continues singing Tokyo Teddy Bear*

(A couple hours later)

Miku: well that was fun!

Rin: yeah this has to be the best birthday ever!

Miku: I'm sure it's lens best birthday ever too. He got to spend it with Kaito.

Rin: yeah *yawns* well I'm going to sleep.

Miki: me too it's already 1:00 am.

Luka: night!

(Next morning)

Miku: *yawn*

Luka: hey, stay in bed for another 5 minutes

Miku: Why?

Luka: I need to move Teto

Miku: where was she?

Luka: guess

Miku: at Haku's house?

Luka: yep

Miku: did she get drunk?

Luka: along with Haku, Meiko, and gumi

Miku: why is she here?

Luka: probably to get more sake

Miku: I'll help, you can go make breakfast

Luka: okay

Miku: *gets outta bed*

Luka: *goes to kitchen*

Rin: they just left, I'll check on Len and Kaito

Luka: oh, hey Kaito

Kaito: I already started breakfast

Luka: where's Len?

Kaito: in the room

Luka: is he okay?

Kaito: yeah, he had trouble getting to sleep last night

Luka: ah, that makes sense

Kaito: I'll wake him up for breakfast

*guest room*

Len: *wakes up*

Rin: hey Len

Len: where's Kaito?

Rin: I don't know, I haven't seen him

Len: tell the truth

Rin: I am! You don't believe me?

Len: I smell breakfast, let's go downstairs

(Downstairs)

Len: KAITO!

Kaito: woah Len be careful.

Len: sorry I woke up and you weren't in the room.

Kaito: sorry I was making breakfast for everyone.

Rin: *whispers to miku* I swear I see hearts around them

Miku: *whispers to rin* yeah I think I see some flowers too.

Luka: guys could you stop be so...I don't know... lovey.

Kaito: aw but he's to cute to ignore

Luka: doesn't matter just finish cooking I'm hungry

Miku: me too

Rin: come on hurry up!

Kaito: ok Len I have to make breakfast I can't hug you right now

Len: aww *pouts*

Luka: we're all single but you so don't be lovey dovey all the time

Kaito: no, you're dating Gakupo

Luka: *slaps with tuna*

Kaito: ow! That hurts!

Luka: learn not to guess and ask questions

Kaito: so I'll take that as a "I'm not dating Gakupo"

Luka: correct

Kaito: I also guess this is a sensitive topic?

Luka: correct

Kaito: ok well breakfast is ready. I'm going to take a shower.

Miku: don't you my shampoo!

Kaito: I won't remember I have my own!

Len: wait I want to take a shower with you!

Kaito: okay lets go! *leaves with Len*

Rin: remind me again why their here

Miku: lens your brother his lover is Kaito and you and lens birthday was yesterday

Rin: how can you so easily say that Kaito is... i-is L-Lens l-l-lover! I die just when thinking about them together.

Miku: it very hard

Rin: I see

Luka: the only thing I want to know is why the act all lovey-dovey in front of us?!

Luka: sure!

Rin: now that their gone we can make some noise!

Miku: mikuo is still asleep

Rin: why?

Luka: he's usually at the main house

Miku: he decided to sleep here tonight

Rin: I'm waking him up, it's 10:30

Miku: be prepared for him to seem dead then

Rin: alright

*Mikuo's room*

Rin: WAKE UP

Mikiuo: fine.

Rin: there's some breakfast downstairs for you

Mikuo: are Kaito and Len still here?

Rin: they left

Mikuo: good, I can't stand them together in a room next to mine

Rin: did anything happen?

Mikuo: not really, they were talking until 4:00

Rin: sorry, they can be real bakas sometimes

Mikuo: they don't seem aware of their surroundings

Rin: I know! Eye had to send them in the main vocaloid house!

Mikuo: why?

Rin: they were snuggling WAY TO MUCH

Mikuo: that sounds like them

Miku: mikuo! Your breakfast is ready!

Mikuo: I'm going downstairs, is it just you and Miku?

Rin: Lukas also here

Mikuo: that's it?

Rin: yep, Teto might still be on the floor

Mikuo: she got drunk.

Miku: are you coming down?

Mikuo: yeah

Rin: well now that Mikuo is up we can now make some noise!

Mikuo: what are you guys doing?

Miku: we're playing Project Diva Arcade Version

Mikuo: if you wait I'll join you, oh and do you mind if Akaito comes over?

Miku: yes I mind. Lets me tell you this NO COUPLES!

Mikuo: fine

Rin: otherwise your out too

Mikuo: but this is my house too

Miku: then it will become our house

Luka: yeah, we're starting, with or without you

Mikuo: okay, you can start *begins eating*

Miku: ok!

(20 min later)

Mikuo: you guys almost done with that round? I'm ready to join.

Miku: give us two more seconds

Mikuo: ok

Miku: and done!

Mikuo: great my turn!

Miku: I'm grabbing something to eat, anyone want anything?

Rin: I'll take an orange

Luka: you'll you happen to have any tuna?

Miku: yeah, we have tuna *runs to kitchen*

Rin: this is fun, I wonder how Teto is

Luka: yeah

Miku: I'm back

Luka: do you know how Teto is?

Miku: Rin, can you check on her?

Rin: yeah

Luka: did the tuna come cooked?

Miku: yeah

Rin: found her!

Miku: where is she?

Rin: in here!

Mikuo: hey who's going to dance with me?

Luka: I will.

Mikuo: then lets start dancing!

Miku: *whispers* do you think Luka purposely chose to dance with mikuo?

Rin: I don't think so, we were just busy so she decided to go

Miku: your probably right. She does now that Mikuo is dating Kaito's brother Akaito, right?

Rin: I don't think so, I'll go next unless you want to

Miku: no you can go next

Mikuo: done, who's going next?

Rin: I will!

Mikuo: okay

Miku: Luka, you realize all the guys are dating and none of the girls are right?

Luka: yes

Miku: you know Mikuo is dating Akaito right?

Luka: yes I do

Miku: how?

Luka: I have my ways

Miku: spying?

Luka: correct

Miku: that's what we do too

Mikuo: what are you guys talking about?

Miku: nothing.

Mikuo: I know you lying

Luka: we're not lying to you

Rin: I know them better than you and they aren't lying

Mikuo: then they could tell me what they were talking about then if they're not lying.

Miku: we were just talking about...

Luka: how annoying Kaito and Len were getting

Mikuo: that makes sense. I mean me and akaito love each other a lot it when were with other people we don't act all lovingly and hang on each other.

Luka: that's exactly what they do. Len just holds onto Kaito and Kaito kisses Len every time he looks at him.

Miku: yeah

Rin: ok who's going to play a round with me?

Miku: ME!

Akaito: I'm here

Mikuo: I'll get the door

Miku: okay

Akaito: mikuo!

Mikuo: hey Akaito!

Akaito: I see we aren't alone

Mikuo: no, they'll be going out for lunch

Akaito: okay

Miku: we're leaving.

Rin: bye

Luka: see you guys later

Mikuo: bye

Miku,Rin,Luka: *leaves*

Akaito: hey Mikuo. *hugs Mikuo*

Mikuo: hey Akaito *hugs Akaito*

Luka: let's hope we get back to a somewhat tolerable house

Miku: yeah, otherwise their spending then night with Len and Kaito

Rin: yeah, that'll be fair

(Miku's and Mikuo's house)

Mikuo: so what do you want to do?

Akaito: I don't know

Mikuo: we were playing project diva before you came. Do you want to play?

Akaito: sure

*15 mins later*

Akaito: you wanna do something else?

Mikuo: sure, I'm tired

Mikuo: I don't know

Akaito: oh have you eaten lunch yet?

Mikuo: no

Akaito: then lets eat!

Mikuo: I wants some leeks!

Akaito: sure. Hey do you have any chili peppers?

Mikuo: yeah, I think there a jar of them in that cabinet.

Akaito: okay.

(10 min later)

Akaito: here you go *gives Mikuo plate of leeks* *kiss*

Mikuo: *kisses back* thanks *blushes*

Akaito: what for? The food or kiss? *smirks*

Mikuo: *whispers* both *blushes*

Akaito: huh? I didn't hear you.

Mikuo: I said both!

Akaito: you really are cute.

Mikuo: I'm not cute. I'm handsome and so are you.

Akaito: ok first yes you are cute and second why thank you.

Mikuo: *blushes* *starts to eat leeks*


	8. Vocaloid Talk Ch8

A/N: since me and my friend (KagamineRin07) were writing this over text there are no capitals and periods. I was adding them to the other chapters but that takes a really long time so I'm not going to even bother adding them.

*Restaurant*

Miku: do you have leeks?

Waiter: you want plain leeks?

Miku: yes

Waiter: we can do that

Luka: I'll have the deluxe tuna with a side of tuna

Waiter: of course

Rin: I'll be different and get the steak with a side of salad

Waiter: what kind of dressing?

Rin: the orange dressing, with a side of oranges

Waiter: I will tell the chef your orders

Luka: thank you

Miku: I love this restaurant! That waiter might yell at us every time we come here but they always have what we like!

Rin: I agree!

Waiter: really again? Can't you guys refrain from yelling each time you come?

Miku: no.

Waiter: well try your best *leaves*

Miki: see.

Luka: yeah I see

Rin: I wonder what Akaito and Mikuo are doing?

Miku: probably making out on the couch.

(Miku and Mikuo's house)

Akaito: you done eating?

Mikuo: yeah.

Akaito: come here.

Mikuo: ok *walks to Akaito*

Akaito: *hugs* *kiss*

Mikuo: *kisses back*

Akaito: *moves to couch while kissing Mikuo*

(Restaurant)

Rin: your probably right.

Luka: yeah, of not then they're at least making out

Miku: I wonder how Len and Kaito are

Rin: probably making out I a bedroom

*main vocaloid house*

Len and Kaito: *making out in a bedroom*

*restaurant*

Luka: you're probably right

Miku: yeah there probably annoying master as well.

(Main Vocaloid house)

Master: ok I don't mind there relationship but they could be quieter

Gumi: Hehehe, master your just upset since you don't have a girlfriend or wife.

Master: gumi be quiet I don't want to hear that from you.

Gumi: yeah your probably right, but I'm not the one complaining about them.

Master: shut up

*Restaurant*

Luka: I bet gumi is annoying master as well

Rin: it would be awesome if we were getting all this right

Miku: I doubt we are

Luka: our food is here

Waiter: why were you talking about peoples relationships?

Miku: what?

Luka: no, that was your imagination

Rin: *trying to hold in laughter*

Miku: the waiters gone

Rin: *laughing*

Luka: what's so funny?

Rin: I almost said "that's because you don't have a wife or girlfriend!"

Luka and Miku: *laughing*

Rin: just like master!

Waiter: QUIET DOWN!

Miku: sorry!

Waiter: first yelling sorry doesn't fix anything and two I heard that. And by the way I do have girlfriend. Also why should I be telling you this?

Miku: I don't know. You just started telling us

Rin: HAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Luka: rin it's not nice to laugh at people *laughing*

Rin: you're laughing at him too!

Waiter: I won't serve you anymore

Miku: fine, get us another one

Waiter: gladly

Luka: no don't leave. Any other waiter would kick us out. We only treat you this way because your a great waiter.

Waiter: and why should I belive you?

Luka: haven't you notice that whenever we come your always our waiter. It's because before you were are waiter we were always being kicked out

Miku: yeah no one else could stand us and our yelling.

Costumers: Awwwwwww!

Waiter: fine I will continue to be your waiter but only on one condition.

Miku: and what is that?

Waiter: you need to treat me with some respect since *whispers* I know your all single too.

Miku: your mean

Waiter: do you want to be kicked out?

Luka,Rin,Miku: NO!

Waiter: then follow that condition and you guys can continue to come here. *leaves to get their food*

Miku: I can't believe he threatened us!

Rin: at least we can continue to come here!

Luka: YEAH!

Waiter: SHUT UP!

Miku,Luka,Rin: OK!

Rin: you ready to go?

Miku: yeah, I'm done

Luka: me too

Miku: *leaves tip*

Rin: let's go

Waiter: thank you, and please don't come again.

Miku: to bad WERE COMING BACK TOMORROW!

Waiter: *sigh*

Rin: *pats waiters back* don't worry it won't be just us were bringing some friends as well.

Luka: rin that means we will just be louder with Neru,Gumi,Teto,Haku, and Meiko

Rin: oh right! Well see you tomorrow waiter. Make sure you come to work tomorrow!

(Waiter and boss)

Waiter: boss can I take tomorrow off?

Boss: HAHAHAHA! No. Those guys are coming again so you have to work.

Waiter: *sigh* fine.

Waiter: do I get paid extra?

Boss: fine.

(Miku and Mikuo's home)

Miku: we're home! Did you miss us?!

Akaito and Mikuo: *makeing out on the couch*

Luka: well I knew we might see this but I was trying to avoid this.

Akaito: sorry *pushes Mikuo off lap* *stands up and bows*

Rin: it's ok and you don't need to be so polite. It's just whenever we see people kissing we automatically remember Kaito and Len.

Rin & Luka: *shudders*

Akaito: I see

Miku: they began to annoy us so we kicked them out

Mikuo: yeah...

Rin: they hurt me

Luka: sarcasm

Rin: well they did!

Mikuo: how?

Rin: my heart is scared for life

Akaito: oh, I see

Miku: she likes her brother more then she should

Rin: I HEARD THAT!

Miku: I was intending that

Rin: *stops off somewhere*

Luka: shouldn't we calm her down?

Miku: no she'll either throw oranges at you or run you over with her road roller

Luka: oh

Mikuo: she's very violent

Akaito: yeah who knew a 15 year old could be so scary

Miku: I did. I was 15 2 years ago along with Mikuo. We both were still in our hitting people with leeks stage. That didnt stop till last year.

Akaito: what do ya mean? You and Mikuo still attack me sometimes.

Mikuo: that's only because you do something I don't like

Miku: and then Mikuo starts crying which makes me want to hit you.

Akaito: so it's my fault?

Miku: yes your the same age as Kaito right? So that means your 5 years older than us. Which we played with you when we were little and you taught us our violent ways.

Mikuo: don't pick on Akai-chan!

Miku: one he's older than you, two he's a guy so don't add chan!

Akaito: aww but he acts all cute when he says it.

Miku: I now see the resemblance.

Akito: between who?

Miku: you and Kaito. You both baby your lovers

Rin: *throws orange at Akaito*

Akaito: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Rin: acting like Kaito *throws another orange*

Miku: I wouldn't try stopping her

Mikuo: rin don't hurt Akaito.

Miku: *face palm* 'idiot!'

Akaito: it's okay Mikuo. *grabs chili peppers* *stuffs one in Rin's mouth*

Rin: WHAT WAS THAT!

Akaito: it was a chili pepper! It always works with Kaito so I thought it would work with you and it did. *smiles*

Rin: *spits in face*

Akaito: why you little...! *falls*

Rin: Hahahaha! Take that!

Akaito: ew! what is this?

Rin: my pile of orange peels. They've been collecting for three days now.

Miku: since when has that been there!

Rin: you just now noticed?

Miku: yeah

Mikuo: WHEN WERE YOU IN OUR HOUSE!?

Rin: the past 3 days for a sleepover

Mikuo: oh yeah

Miku: you're stupid

Mikuo: hey!

Luka: guys don't fight

All except Luka: SHUT UP!

Luka: what did you just say to me? *evil smirk* *cracks knuckles* *looks down at Miku,Rin,Mikuo, and Akito*

Miku,Rin,Mikuo,Akaito: AHHHHHHH!

(10 min later)

Miku: ow. *tears in eyes* *rubs head*

Mikuo: *hugs Akaito* oww. Can you kiss my head so it feels better.

Akaito: later or they will get mad

Rin: *knocked out* *laying next to tuna*

Luka: have you learned your lesson?

Rin: *regains consciousness* WHEN DID YOU GET A DARK SIDE? THATS MY THING!

Luka: a long, long, long time

Rin: *gulp*

Miku: calm down Luka.

Luka: oh I'm calm. I didn't even give nearly the same amount of punishment as I have Gakupo. I one time knocked him out for a month.

Mikuo: scary!

Rin: that sounds cool, DO IT TO KAITO!

Miku: *sigh*

Luka: that might be a good idea but I won't I don't want to be hated by Len.

Rin: WHO CARES ABOUT IF LEN HATES YOU?

Luka: me

Rin: OTHER THAN YOU

Miku: he'll hate you too

Luka: yeah

Miku: so the answer is no.

Rin: damn

Miku: how do you think they're doing?

Luka: they have probably locked them selves up in Kaito's bedroom.

Miku: your probably right.

Mikuo: but isn't masters room right next to Kaito's?

Miku: it is. I feel bad for master.

Luka: I do too.

Akaito: well he's not my master, so I don't really care.

Miku: dose the Shion family besides Kaito have a master.

Akaito: I'm not sure if we do I haven't met them.

Mikuo: anyways back to Kaito and Len. How long have they been together?

Rin: to long

Mikuo: I need years/ months

Rin: TO LONG!

Mikuo: someone else?

Miku: is anyone keeping track?

Everyone: no

Miku: we'll have to ask them, let's go


	9. Vocaloid Talk Ch9

(Main house)

Mikuo: hey Kaito!

Kaito: *yawn* what do you guys want?

Miku: it looks like you got hit by a bus!

Kaito: yeah I know I look horrible but that's only because master has separated me from Len until I learn to "behave".

Akaito: HAHAHAHA!

Kaito: I might look horrible but I can still slug you. *glares at Akaito*

Akaito: I'm so scared. No please don't slug me ice cream eating pervert! *says in a girly voice*

Kaito: *punch*

Akaito: OWW!

Master: huh what happened?

Akaito: let this ice cream eating pervert see Len already!

Master: fine *sigh* Len come here!

Len: can I see Kaito now?

Master: yes!

Len: KAITO! *glomps Kaito*

Rin: *yawn*

Len: what?

Rin: nothing

Kaito: why are you yawning?

Rin: you two bore me

Kaito: why do we bore you?

Rin: because it's always Kaito this, Kaito that.

Kaito: can I slug you as well?

Rin: no.

Kaito: fine.

Len: Kaito! *kiss*

Rin: I'm leaving.

Miku: me too

Luka: me three.

Mikuo: hey Kaito.

Kaito: yes.

Mikuo: how long have you two been together?

Kaito: about a month.

Akaito: well why didn't I know until a week ago?

Kaito: why didn't you tell me you were dating Mikuo until after you guys had been dating for two years?

Akaito: touché.

Rin: why did you start dating anyways?

Miku: yeah

Kaito: your asking that now?

Rin: yes we are

Mikuo: I would also like to know

Kaito: I guess when Len kissed me I relished that I like more then I thought

Mikuo: aww

Kaito: onee-san how do you put up with him?

Akaito: I just love him. That's how I put up with him

Mikuo: hey *kawaii angry face*

Rin: yeah, so I have one more question, Luka and Miku want to know this too

Kaito: what?

Miku, Luka, Rin: WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!

Mikuo: what do you mean?

Len: yeah

Miku: are you guys really THAT much of bakas?

Mikuo: hey!

Rin: ALL THE GIRLS ARE SINGLE!

Luka: haven't you realized that?

Mikuo: no

Akaito: I was just thinking of that last night; Kaito broke up with Miku and started dating Len I was wondering how you felt

Luka: so at least someone realized it

Len: I thought at LEAST Luka and Miku had boyfriends by now

Rin: what about me?

Len: I knew you were single

Rin: HEY!

Luka: calm down Rin

Miku: you still never answered our original question

Kaito: ok how about this I will make a list of all the male vocaloids,genderbents,utaites,and UTAUloids who are single. You can take your pick from them.

Len: I'll help create the list!

Akaito: well me and Mikuo are leaving.

Mikuo: aww I wanted to stay and visit for a little longer

Akaito: *whispers to Mikuo* don't you want to go and have some fun.

Mikuo: sorry guys were going to leave

Miku: wait hug your sister first. She's lonely.

Mikuo: ok *hugs Miku*

Rin: you don't have to list all of them

Kaito: then stop complaining

Rin: we're lonely!

Miku: we have the right to complain

Kaito: ok then here are some choices

1)Kiyoteru

2)Ask

3)Soraru

4)Rinto

5)Nero

6)Ytr

7)Mi-chan

And

8)Oliver

Miku: then we'll try complaining about them

Kaito: I'd like to see you try

Luka: kiyoteru likes kids to much

Rin: rinto is my half brother

Miku: our friendship with neru might end with Nero

Luka: Oliver's to young

Kaito: well you still have Ask,Soraru,Ytr,and Mi-chan

Rin: fine I'll go out with rinto...

Luka: why?

Rin: SO IM THE FIRST ONE TO GET A BOYFRIEND!

Miku: we've already had boyfriends before

Rin: I'm meaning I'm the first one to stop complaining

Kaito: I was expecting you to keep complaining

Rin: you 2 have to pick now

Kaito: you know if you don't want to date Rinto there are still other options like Ask,Soraru,Ytr,and Mi-chan. Also I think Ted is available.

Miku: I think I might chose Soraru! I just can't pick Ted that will probably destroy our friendship with Teto.

Luka: Yeah.

Kaito: I never said you had to pick Ted! Just stop complaining and chose already!

Rin: I said I'll try rinto

Kaito: Luka needs to choose now that Miku said soraru and Rin chose rinto

Luka: well...

Kaito: who?

Luka: I don't know, I can't make decisions like this quickly

Rin: just text me and Miku when you decide

Luka: alright

Kaito: well if that's all I'm going to take a nap.

Len: me too! *climbs on Kaito's back*

Kaito: To the couch!

Len: Yeah!

Miku: you know they really are cute together!

Master: *walks down stairs* yeah but when Kaito's room is right next to yours it's very annoying.

Miku: Master! It's good to see you! Any new somgs for me!?

Master: I need you do some covers is that ok, and I need you to finish recording Hello Strobe. Hashiyan needs to do a rap cover of it.

Rin: well I'm going to my room

Miku: I guess I'll go to the recording room

Luka: I'll make a decision on who I'll date in my room

Rin: Miku, knock on my door when your done

Miku: okay

Master: let's go Miku

Miku: bye!

(Two hours later)

Miku: there I finished my covers and finished Hello strobe!

Master: good because Hashiyan should be here any minute now.

Hashiyan: I'm here sorry if I'm late.

Master: no right on time.

Hashiyan: do you mind that Zebra came with me?

Master: no because afterwards you guys need to record your version of Matyryoshka. Miku if you want you can watch Hashiyan. He's amazing on taking songs and creating rap lyrics for them.

Miku: ok I'll watch!

Hashiyan: Really master? I hoped it would just be me and Zebra.

Master: maybe if someone else is in here other then just you too you'll actually get your work done. Whenever I come and check on you there's video games and snacks everywhere and none of either of your guys work is done.

Zebra: sorry.

Miku: can you stay for a minute master? I need to ask Rin something

Master: alright

Miku: thanks *runs to Rin's room*

Rin: hey! Done recording?

Miku: I have to watch hashiyan and zebra for a little

Rin: okay

Miku: did Luka decide who she'll date?

Rin: I don't know lets go ask her

Miku: ok but I ned to be back in the recording studio soon

Rin: it's shouldn't take to long

Miku: ok


	10. Vocaloid Talk Ch10

(Luka's room)

Miku: hey Luka were coming in. Have you made an decision yet?

Luka: well...

Miku: have you decided?

Luka: you have to promise me one thing

Rin: what?

Luka: don't tell Kaito

Miku: okay, why

Luka: he'll tell Len and Len will tell the world

Miku: true

Rin: so who'd you pick?

Luka: um I chose...

Miku: spit it out already I have to leave soon

Rin: and I don't want to wait forever to hear an answer! Tell us!

Miku: yeah so hurry it up already!

Master: Miku Hashiyan is starting so hurry up!

Miku: wait master Lukas telling us who she's going to chose to date!

Master: sounds interesting I think I might stay and listen as well!

Luka: no! You're not staying!

Miku: I'll tell you in the recording room

Master: fine

Luka: I'm going to ask ask out

Miku: Ask is a really good singer and a good and kind person so I'm sure it will work out!

Rin: me too!

Luka: thanks guys

Miku: now excuse me I have to go back to the recording studio

Luka: okay bye

Miku: *runs to recording studio* I'm back

Master: I can relax now

Miku: is ask, rinto, and/or soraru coming by?

Master: ask said he needed to see some one

Miku: okay! Goodbye master!

Master: goodbye

Miku: *texts Luka* ASK IS COMING OVER!

Luka: *texts Miku* why?

Miku: he needs to see someone

Luka: who?

Miku: idk

Luka: thanks now I'll die in the corner like Rin did once

Miku: have fun

Luka: I will

Miku: *turns off phone* RECORD YOU BAKAS!

Zebra: I don't need to yet

Miku: fine you sit over there and wait, I'll find something for you to do

Zebra: okay

Miku: here *hands him deck of cards*

Zebra: what's this for?

Miku: I told you I would get you something to do so here it is

Zebra: ok which card game are we playing?

Miku: can't you tell? We're playing uno!

Hashiyan: guys keep it down!

Zebra: sorry

Hashiyan: your lucky your my best friend

Zebra: I know I am

Miku: ok are we going to play or not?

Zebra: sure

Miku: I'm going first

Zebra: fine

Rin: *runs in room* ASK IS HERE

Miku: has he come in?

Rin: no, he just pulled in the driveway

Miku: Hashiyan! Do you wanna break?

Hashiyan: sure

Miku: do something with zebra, I'll be back in 10 minutes

Rin: come on!

Miku: *runs to door with Rin* Ask! We were expecting you!

Ask: really? I told master but no one else

Miku: master told us you needed to see someone

Ask: well yeah, I got the chance today... I've been meaning to tell them for a while

Rin: well who do you need?

Ask: umm. Is Gakupo here?

Miku: no, did you want to talk to him?

Ask: no, I want to talk to Luka

Miku: really?

Ask: is that weird?

Rin: NO OF COURSE NOT!

Ask: can you 2 get her for me?

Miku: sure!

Rin: I'll bring you to the guest room

Ask: thank you it's fine really

Miku: do you wanna go into Lukas room instead?

Ask: if she allows me

Miku: it should be fine

Rin: come on! *drags Miku and ask upstairs*

Miku: LUKA!

Luka: what

Rin: Ask needs to talk, to YOU!

Ask: well yeah... Is that okay?

Luka: yeah in my room?

Ask: sure

Luka: Miku, Rin leave

Miku: fine

Luka: is there a camera in here?

Rin: no, do you want one?

Luka and Ask: NO!

Miku: I'll go check on Hashiyan and zebra

Rin: I'll come, have fun

Luka: stop teasing me

Miku: oh, it's fun!

Rin: yeah

Ask: stop teasing Luka

Rin: fine

Luka: thank you

Miku: we're only stopping cuz Ask told us to

Rin: yeah

Luka: GO!

Miku: let's go

Luka: finally, what were you going to say?

Ask: well, umm

Luka: what? You can answer me, trust me I'm not like them

Ask: well, first off are-are you dating?

Luka: no, are you?

Ask: no

Luka: was that your only question?

Ask: no

Luka: what else were you going to ask?

Ask: well I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner tomorrow night

Luka: like a date?

Ask: *face turns red* n-n-no

Luka: it's fine, I was going to ask the same thing!

Ask: really?

Luka: yeah, oh are you friends with rinto and soraru?

Ask: yeah, why?

Luka: when you pick me up for dinner, bring them

Ask: why?

Luka: oh, 2 certain people have a crush on them

Ask: Miku and Rin?

Luka: yes

Ask: deal

Luka: so are you staying long or do you have to go somewhere?

Ask: I didn't have anything planned, can I stay here for a little?

Luka: of course! Do you want anything?

Ask: I'm fine

Luka: okay!

*recording studio*

Zebra: what's with you two?

Miku: we're just really happy

Hashiyan: why?

Miku: promise not to tell anyone?

Hashiyan & Zebra: promise

Miku: Luka likes Ask and Ask came her to talk to just her!

Zebra: ok. Well lets continue out card game

Miku: really just ok?

Hashiyan: well we aren't girls. We don't really care.

Rin: but isn't Ask your friend?

Zebra: yeah, so?

Miku: then you should care!

Hashiyan: well I have to get back to recording before master yells at me.

Miku: okay bye!

Zebra: tell me when we have to record matryoshka

Hashiyan: okay, that'll be soon

Zebra: just how soon? If not for a while I'm taking a nap.

Hashiyan: *cough* lazy *cough*

Zebra: what was that?

Hashiyan: nothing

Luka: hey guys

Miku: how was your talk?

Luka: good

Rin: anything important?

Luka: I'm going to dinner with him tomorrow

Miku: that's great!

Luka: well bye I just wanted to let you know

Rin: bye

Luka: *walks to her room* I'm back

Ask: what'd you have to do?

Luka: talk to Rin and Miku

Ask: okay

Luka: so are you sure it isn't a date?

Ask: o-of course I'm sure. I-I just wanted to know more about you. Master said that me and you were going to do some recordings together so I thought maybe I should know you better first.

Luka: you right that sounds great.

Ask: anyway what happened to Gakupo? I thought you two were dating?

*phone ringing* *ringtone senbonzakura*

Luka: wait a second my phones ringing.

Ask: sure

Luka: never mind

Ask: who was calling you?

Luka: Gakupo. Probably to talk about his relationship with Yuuma.

Ask: so he dumped you and decided to go out with VY2?

Luka: well he was dating yuuma at the same time as he was dating me and yuuma was in America and our relationship ended terribly

Ask: what do you mean it was terrible?

Luka: well we swearing and screaming he was drunk and I was upset

Ask: that sounds bad, how are Miku and Kaito holding up?

Luka: Kaito dumped Miku for Len

Ask: so there are 2 major yaoi couples?

Luka: that I know of at least

Ask: yaoi makes me kinda uncomfterable, cause I'm a guy basically I really don't mind yuri though

Luka: I'm the exact opposite

Ask: that's normal

Luka: yeah

Ask: oh I would just like you to take this into consideration. I think I might like you.

Luka: actually I wanted to tell you that I liked you.

Ask: so do you want to make tomorrow a date?

Luka: sure

Miku: LUKA!

Luka: what?

Miku: ask texted you, he's almost here

Luka: I'm ready

Rin: ask is here!

Miku: ooh! Finally

Luka: *opens door* hello!

Ask: hi

Luka: you look nice

Ask: thank you, you look beautiful

Luka: *blushes* thank you

Rinto: stop being so lovey dovey!

Rin: WHY IS RINTO HERE!?

Rinto: ask dragged me and soraru here with him

Miku: SORARU!?

Luka: me and ask are off

Ask: rinto and soraru are staying

Miku and Rin: WHAT?!

Rinto: what can't your brother stay for a little while?

Rin: that's not it *blush*

Soraru: ...

Miku: aren't you going to say anything?

Soraru: ...I really only sing...I don't really like talking.

Miku: well I can change that just hangout with me and you'll be talking non stop!

Rin: you've of that right.

Miku: *glares at rin* what did you just say?

Rin: Len used to be really quite but between extreamly talkative Miku and the idiot Kaito he talks way too much.

(A/N:I kinda made that up about Soraru. But the pictures of his character and how he sings he seems like a quiet person)

Miku: well what'd you want to talk about?

Soraru: I don't know

Rin and Rinto: *blabing about random stuff*

Miku: well what do you like to do other then singing?

Rin: and then I took one of lens bananas and threw it a-

Miku: would you be little quieter? Soraru is a little quiet and when you talk that loudly I can't hear him!

Rinto: sorry well talk quieter.

*Restaurant*

Luka: this is nice

Ask: yes it's nice to escape rinto

Luka: why?

Ask: he's always wanting to see Rin

Luka: I wonder how they're doing

Ask: me too

Luka: well lets forget about them and enjoy our date

Ask: yes. Oh and why did Rin and Miku want Soraru and Rinto?

Luk: Miku likes Soraru and Rin likes Rinto and he kinda looks like Len so I think that's why she likes him.

Ask: oh.


	11. Vocaloid Talk Ch11

(Main Vocaloid House)

Miku: what should we do?

Rin and rinto: *laughing*

Miku: what's so funny?

Rinto: RINS STORY!

Miku: I see

Soraru: why so funny?

Miku: yeah

Rin: stop being so serious

Miku: I'm not being any different I just wanna know!

Rin: *tells story*

Everyone: LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Miku: Soraru!

Soraru: what?

Miku: your laughing and talking!

Soraru: I guess you were right spending time with you guys does make me feel relaxed and makes me want to talk.

Miku: *kisses Soraru*

Soraru: w-wha...! *blushes*

Rin: *gives thumbs up to Miku*

Miku: Soraru I like you. Wil you o out with me?

Rinto: so is this why Ask dragged me and Soraru over here for?

Soraru: sure ill go out with you.

Miku: yay! *hugs Soraru*

Soraru: *hugs Miku*

Rin: well that's why Soraru got dragged here for, not you.

Rinto: then why am I he-

Rin: *kisses Rinto* that's why!

Rinto: w-w-what was that for?

Rin: that was my feelings

Miku: yay!

Soraru: next time Luka and ask go on a date we should make it a triple date

Miku: that sounds fun!

Rinto: yeah *holds Rin's hand*

Rin: *blushes* I wonder how they're doing

Miku: yeah

Soraru: I would text him but he's on a date

Miku: yeah

Rin: well we'll ski them when they're back

Miku: maybe we could have a sleepover

Rinto: yeah

Soraru: where will we sleep?

Miku: I call my room

Rin: I'll take my room too

Rinto: I bet Ask will take whatever room Lukas in

Miku: she'll take her room

Rin: we all have queen beds

Rinto: this may sound weird... Do you sleep with anyone?

Miku: she used to sleep with Len

Rin: when I Was 9

Rinto: so nobody?

Rin: at the moment no

Miku: he wants to sleep with you

Rinto: W-W-WHAT? NOT LIKE THAT!

Rin: it's fine, you can sleep in my room

Miku: soraru! You can sleep in my room

Soraru: okay

Rinto: *blushes* I didn't mean it like that!

Rin: *looks away*

Rinto: Hey Rin! *kisses Rin*

Rin: fine I believe and forgive you

Soraru: don't worry I won't do anything to you

Miku: who said I didn't want you to

Soraru: *blushes*

Rin: yeah who ever said I wouldn't want you to do anything to me?

Rinto: nobody

Miku: I have a feeling Ask and Luka will do the same thing

Ask: we're home

Miku: yay!

Rin: you're sleeping together

Ask and Luka: *faces turn red*

Soraru: nothing has to happen

Rinto: it's your choice

Luka: we'll decide *looks at ask*

Ask: *looks at Luka*

Miku: I'm gonna take that as a yes

Rinto: that's what it looked like to me

Luka: well I just have one question

Miku: what?

Luka: where are Soraru and Rinto going to sleep?

Rin: our rooms

Ask: who's the best at making breakfast?

Rinto and Soraru: yeah, one of you is good at it right?

Miku Luka and Rin: I am!

Soraru: who's the best?

Ask: I don't know

Luka: me neither

Rinto: how about all of you make breakfast

Rin: that's a good idea

Luka: that's fair

Miku: we'll decide who's the best then

Luka: I guess we can let the house have some too

Rin: fine.

Soraru: I can tell you don't want to give any to someone

Rinto: it's Kaito

Rin: I'm not forgiving him for what he did

Ask: not a surprise

Soraru: wait why Kaito?

Miku: *whispers to Soraru* Kaito is dating her brother Len.

Soraru: oh that's why

Rinto: an you made it sound like you knew who it was.

Soraru: well sorry for not knowing

Ask: wow I have never heard Soraru talk so much!

Soraru: well being with these three if you don't decide to talk on your own they'll force you to.

Luka: you've got that right. But they never worked up the courage to make me talk they waited for me to start talking a lot. That was when I started to date Gakupo. But now I just talk since I'm so used to talking a lot now.

Ask:I actually can see you ask one of those silent but deadly types.

Miku: you've got that right! One time when she first came to the vocaloid mansion she beat me up with a tuna just because I was talking to Rin about her!

Soraru: wow isn't that a little harsh?

Luka: they were saying bad things about me!

Rin: true

Ask: Hahahaha!

Rin,Miku,Rinto,Soraru, and Luka: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!

Ask: I wish I knew you guys sooner. It's sounds like it was really fun back then!

Master: *walks down stairs* I have two things to say. First you guys are way to loud, and two it was a living nightmare back then! Well that's all I have to say goodbye. *walks back up stairs*

Everyone: ?

Kaito: *runs down stairs* *runs to fridge* *grabs gallon of ice cream* *starts to eating ice cream*

Everyone: ?

Kaito: what? Can't a person enjoy they're ice cream in peace!

Everyone: *stares at Kaito*

Kaito:ok I was going through ice cream withdraw. I've been with Len so much I haven't been eating a lot of ice cream and I need some. Don't judge me!

Rin: oh. What a surprise

Kaito: why are Ask Soraru and Rinto here?

Luka: me and Ask are dating

Kaito: ok, why is Soraru here?

Miku: we're dating

Kaito: YOU ARE?

Soraru: yeah, is that bad?

Kaito: no, just a surprise

Len: *walks downstairs* Kaito you look surprised

Kaito: well apparently these 3 found boyfriends

Len: EVEN RIN?

Rinto: yeah

Len: rinto? It's you?

Rin: yes, we got lonely and invited them over

Kaito: oh god. this will be bad

Len: noise. terrible noise

Miku: you 2 make enough noise alone!

Luka: so no complaining

Len: fine

Kaito: maybe

Rin: yeah they're sleeping over

Kaito: even worse

Rin: AT LEAST WE'RE NOT COMPLAINING!

Len: true

Miku: yeah, you should be thankful for that

Kaito: there's only 1 problem

Ask: what?

Kaito: there is only 1 empty guest room

Miku: that's not a problem at all

Soraru: I'm in miku's room

Ask: I'm in Lukas room

Rinto: I'm in Rin's room

Len: worse

Kaito:...

Rin: what you jealous and want miku back

Kaito: no that's not it. I'm happy that miku was able to find someone else, but you guys together in a room alone. Also Rin and Rinto alone and ask and Luka alone...!

Rin: again you guys do it almost every night. You probably won't even care!

Kaito: true but... unlike Len you guys can actually have kids!

Soraru: it's to like we're planning on doing anything.

Ask: yeah just because we're sharing a room doesn't mean we'll do anything

Kaito: *throws empty container of ice cream away* well I'm going back up stairs. Right after I grab another gallon of ice cream. And Len go ahead and grab a couple of bananas. I'm going to take about 4min to eat.

Len: ok *grabs bananas*

Rin: I'm scared what could Kaito be thinking about.

Ask: yeah I'm afraid that they are not going to be eating.

Miku: *shudders*

Luka: scary

Rinto: is Kaito a sadist?

Miku: no.

Rinto: lets hope they're actually going to eat.

Everyone except Rinto: me too.

Rin: are we changing plans at all?

Rinto: I don't believe so

Miku: we should probaly wait

Ask: probaly a good idea

Luka: once we've been dating for a while we can get our revenge

Soraru: I'm going to see if they'll keep it down tonight

Miku: I'll come *goes upstairs with soraru*

Rin: I'm only 15 so I'm not having kids now

Luka: you 2 should wait the longest

Rinto: come on

Ask: it's for your own good

Luka: me and ask are older that both of you

Rin: I guess that's true I really don't want to be a mother

Rinto: I bet it would be twins

Rin: most likely and also, you don't want to be a father yet do you?

Rinto: definitely not yet

Luka: so then wait

Ask: we'll tell you when it's alright

Rin: I just hate how they think that they're so cool because they're both guys and don't have to worry about being a father or having a girlfriend who has to go through everything and getting to do it by the first week they started dating

Luka: your right

Ask: that sounds terrible

Rin: being them or being us?

Rinto: both I'm meaning, I don't wanna have a human growing inside of me!

Luka: then don't say more *glares*

Ask: calm down, we'll never be able to understand what your going through but we won't do anything you don't want us to

Luka: okay

Rinto: I'll wait

Rin: good because I don't want to be pregnant

Ask: and if she is

Luka: it's all your fault

Rin: and Rinto if you try anything you're dead *glares*

Rinto: *scared* I promise I won't do anything

Luka: yeah at least I'm 20 you guy are only 15

Soraru: *walks down stairs*

Luka: where's miku?

Soraru: did you guys know that she liked to watch guys kissing?

Rin: yeah she's a yaoi fangirl

Soraru: I left but she's sitting there and drooling

Rin: are you going to break up with her?

Soraru: never! Why would I just because of that?

Luka: I don't know. Oh Rin I meant to tell you something.

Rin: what?

Luka: you know how you were skeptical about dating your brother Rinto. Well Teto dating Ted and their siblings. So it's alright.

Ask: actually I heard that Ted broke up with two because their master found out. Teds now dating Rook, and Teto's dating Rooks sister Ruko.

Luka: when did you hear that.

Ask: actually earlier today. Ted called me and talked about what happened and how much fun he's having with Rook.

Rin: well at least our master doesn't care about who we date.

Miku: *comes down stairs with tissue stuffed up her nose* what you guys talking about?

Ask: nothing just that Ted is dating rook and Teto is dating ruko.

Miku: oh yeah Teto called me and told me

Rin: why didn't I know until now?!

Miku: *shrugs*

Rin: oh well makes me feel a little better

Rinto: alright, what should we do

Miku: how about...

Luka: no, we aren't watching Len and Kaito

Miku: fine

Soraru: we could find something that doesn't have to do with yaoi, it makes me uncomfortable

Luka: that's pretty normal

Ask: nothing yaoi

Miku: fine

Rinto: what time is it?

Rin: about 10:30

Miku: so Len and Kaito should be stopping within another half hour

Luka: so what should we do now

Ask & Rinto: Karaoke!

Luka: your not even twins and you were perfectly in sync

Ask: well were good friends

Rinto: yeah but I'm still more in sync with Lenka.

Rin: yeah and I'm usually in sync with Len but I very rarely see him now.

Miku: *sneaking back upstairs*

Soraru: *grabs Miku's shirt collar* no you're staying here *drags miku back to them*

Miku: aww.

Rin: what time is it?

Luka: 10:32. Why?

Rin: we still have 28 min until they stop

Upstairs: *loud noises*

Ask: why do they have to be so loud?

Rin: yeah try listening to that almost every night

Rin: I'm going upstairs and showing those guys what I really am

Miku: you have a darker side?

Rinto: I should come

Luka: yes you should

Miku: why don't we all go?

Rin: you can all see me show those damn brats to quiet down

Ask: this should be interesting

Luka: this happens regularly

Soraru: how often?

Luka: at least once every 1-2 weeks

Miku: pretty normal

Luka: although once we thought Rin would die because Kaito was swearing

Ask: he's the happiest person I know

Rin and rinto: *sneak upstairs*

Rinto: don't get to aggressive

Rin: I'll try my best

Miku: where's Rin?

Ask: and rinto?

Luka: probably upstairs

Soraru: I hope she isn't to aggressive

Miku: I hope rinto doesn't attempt to do anything to her

Luka: or he's really dead

(Upstairs)

Rin: *whispering* ok who's going to go in first?

Rinto: *whispering* I don't know.

Rin: lets peek in then decide who goes in.

Rinto: ok *looks in* *shuts door* I seriously doubted that two guys could do it.

Rin: I doubted that two but I've seen them so many times.

Rinto: then you go in.

Rin: no could you.

Rinto: why me?

Rin: because you love me. *kisses Rinto*

Rinto: fine.

*Downstairs*

Miku: should we go up?

Luka: if they don't come down in 10 minutes

Ask: let's set up for karaoke

Miku: good idea

*upstairs*

Rinto: wait, before I go in, I need to ask you something

Rin: what?

Rinto: have you done this before?

Rin: like 5 times

Rinto: so why can't you go in first?

Rin: so you get a chance to see what actually happens, you said you doubted 2 guys could do it and also, you need to know exactly why I don't want to do this yet

Rinto: fine

Rin: *kisses rinto* good luck! hope you don't die!

Rinto: that's encouraging *opens door*


	12. Vocaloid Talk Ch12

(Outside Kaito's room)

Rin: 'I believe in you Rinto!'

(Inside the rom)

Rinto: stop it right there!

Kaito: R-Rinto!

Rinto: me and Rin came to stop you!

Kaito: *quickly grabs and put on pants* *throws blanket on Len* Rin hasn't tried to stop me for awhile. Why now?

Rinto: ok she sent me in because I said I doubted that to guys could do it. *embarrassed*

Kaito: well too bad I'm not going to let you sit there in watch so get out *points to door*

Rin: *walks in*

Kaito: you too?

Rin: well of course! You couldn't hear me screaming

Len: I heard something but didn't know what it was

Rinto: well it was Rin screaming

Kaito: why'd you walk in now?

Rin: I'm not angry

Kaito: that's so believable

Rin: I'm not! I have a boyfriend! I'm not chasing Len anymore!

Len: that is true, she hasn't walked in on us all week

Rin: it's fine, I'm not hiding it anymore...

Rinto: what are you hiding

Rin: well this whole time I've only been trying to protect you and act like I'm over obsessed with you but I'm not... Secretly I've been a yaoi fangirl since you 2 started dating, I just didn't want anyone to know because it would completely change how people look at me

Rinto: your still the same beautiful girl I've always known

Rin: really?

Rinto: of course you are, your still you *kisses Rin*

Len: you really don't have to hide it, I thought you were acting really weird, you had never been all over me as much before

Rin: your all being way to nice to me after harassing Len for the past month

Len: it was definitely interesting to have 2 people fighting over me

Rin: I bet it would be

Kaito:anyways if your not mad can both of you GET OUT!

Rin: sure. Have fun!

Kaito: we were until you interrupted!

Rin: bye! *leaves with Rinto*

Rinto: 'I'll just peek through the door. I'll then know if it's possible between two guys'

Rin: what wrong Rinto. Your just staring into space.

Rinto: oh nothing.

Rin: ok hen lets go back downstairs.

Rinto: I'll be there in a minuet.

Rin: hehehe your going to watch them.

Rinto: n-no! I'm not going to watch them.

Rin: ok well I'm going down stairs. When you come back lets sing a duet. *kisses Rinto on the cheek*

Rinto: ok

(Downstairs)

Rin: lets start singing!

Miku: where's Rinto?

Rin: up stairs watching Kaito and Len.

(Upstairs)

Rinto: *peeks into Kaito's room* 'you can do it Rinto! Just watch and you'll know for sure!'

Rinto: *eyes huge* wtf, why did I do this *passes out*

*10 mins later*

Rin: I'm checking on rinto, it's been 10 mins

Luka: good idea

Rin: *goes upstairs*

Rinto: *still passed out*

Rin: I knew he shouldn't have done it *picks up rinto*

*downstairs*

Luka: didn't take long

Rin: he passed out

Ask: how do we snap him out of it?

Rin: *kisses rinto*

Rinto: AHHHHH!

Miku: your not near Kaito and Len

Rinto: did I have a nightmare?

Rin: unfortunately, no

Rinto: damn, that's never getting out of my head

Luka: ask, soraru- we advise not to watch Kaito and Len doing it

Ask: I'll take your word for it

Soraru: I don't know what exactly you saw and I don't want to.

Rinto: Soraru & Ask if I have to suffer both of you have to too. *drags Soraru and Ask upstairs*

Ask: HELP US! *looks at Soraru* you know for someone so small he sure is strong

Soraru: I don't think we need to be talking about that we need to SAVE OUR ASSES!

Ask: wow you sure are scared you never swear. You kinda remind me of Kaito in that aspect.

(Downstairs)

Miku: should we save them?

Rin: no. Maybe we can get them all to become fudanshis

Luka: so know your a Fujioshi with miku?

Rin: yeah.

(Upstairs)

Ask: please Rinto. Spare us!

Rinto: hell no. *slightly opens door* *makes Ask and Soraru watch*

Ask: it's not as bad as I thought... Oh. My. God

Rinto: worse than you thought?

Soraru: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHOW ME THIS?

*downstairs*

Miku: should we help them?

Luka: soraru is swearing

Rin: have you ever heard soraru swear?

Miku: no! *runs upstairs*

Rin: I'll stay here

Luka: me too, I don't need to see that again

*upstairs*

Miku: I'll save you

Rinto: no you won't, they've already suffered

Miku: your a lot more like Rin than I thought

Soraru: JUST MAKE IT SO THAT RINTO GETS HIS ASS OUT OR PREPARE FOR HIM TO DIE!

Miku: soraru! Calm down

Soraru: I CANT CALM DOWN, HES SHOWING ME THIS LIVING HELL!

Miku: rinto, let go of them

Rinto: you can't make me

Miku: yes i can

Rinto: I'd like to see you try

*downstairs*

Luka: we should go up, sorarus swearing in every sentence he says

Rin: I think miku's temper is rising too

Luka: let's go

*upstairs*

Miku: LET GO OF THEM RINTO!

Rinto: GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON!

Miku: KAITO AND LEN ARE COMING SO RUN AS FAST AS YOUR LITTLE LEGS CAN!

Rinto: ARE YOU TRYING TO BE LIKE MEIKO WHEN SHES DRUNK BECAUSE I SURE DO THINK YOU ARE!

Miku: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Ask: *runs into Luka and Rin*

Luka: they're all swearing

Ask: let's not go back up

Soraru: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOUR BOTH ACTING LIKE YOUR DRUNK!

Miku: your, your right

Soraru: sorry, that side of me never comes out

Rinto: yeah it's my fault for making him act like this

Miku: it's fine, at least I knew you had a side like this early on

Soraru: do you still love me?

Miku: of course I still love you! Rin's my best friend and has a side like this so I'm used to it.

Soraru: thank god.

Miku & Soraru: *hugging*

Kaito: *taps on Rinto's shoulder*

Rinto: *slowly turns around* what do you want R-!

Kaito: you better have a good fucking reason why you are all yelling. *pissed*

Rinto: AHHHH!

(Downstairs)

Luka: looks like Kaito found them.

Ask: yep Kaito's the only one who can make Rinto scream like that.

*Upstairs*

Rinto: well... Ah...

Kaito: any fucking reason at all

Miku: he forced ask and soraru to watch you and Len do it and soraru got pissed and started swearing and then I came up and me and rinto began screaming and swearing at each other

Kaito: well, any real reason?

Rinto: well, see, when you told me and Rin to leave I stayed outside the door and watched, I passed out after 10 seconds and I figured that soraru and ask would have to go through the same living hell that I did

Kaito: well you made yourself watch, why

Miku: yeah, why'd you watch in the first place?

Rinto: I kinda wanted to know if 2 guys could actually do it and I was proven wrong

Master: why have you guys been yelling and swearing at each other, it's 11:30!

Miku: sorry

Master: where's rin, she was part of this too right?

Kaito: no, she did what she was told and on the other hand rinto stayed and watched what he calls "living hell"

Master: that explains a lot

Kaito: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!

Len: *walks out of room* calm down Kaito

Kaito: ok *hugs Len and starts smiling*

Rinto,Miku,Soraru,and Master: WHA!

Miku: Len you have a talent

Len: I don't think I'm that special

Master: yes you are Len look at Kaito *points to Kaito*

Kaito: *smiling like an idiot*

(Downstairs)

Ask: I wonder what happened? No ones yelling anymore

Luka: lets go check. I'm really worried. Kaito never gets that angry.

Rin: except the time I took Len

Luka: whatever, let's go *drags Rin upstairs*

Master: oh great, you 2 decided to join this hell of a party

Luka: Kaito never yells so we got worried and came up

Master: you get worried to easily

Luka: is that a bad thing?

Master: it can be

Rin: true

Ask: *walks upstairs*

Master: do we need everyone?

Gumi: I thought you said you'd only be a minute master!

Master: it may be 5 mins

Gumi: then I'll join

Len: why is everyone here anyways?

Miku: Soraru,Ask, and Rinto are sleeping over.

Rin: and Rinto-!

Rinto: *covers Rin's mouth*

Rin: *bites Rinto*

Rinto: ow what was that for?

Rin: for covering my mouth.

Master: well it looks like Kaito has calmed down.

Kaito: *still smiling like an idiot*

Luka: he's a little too calm

Soraru: well it's better then him trying to kill Rinto!

Kaito: *snaps out of it* Oh yeah. You come here you fucking little brat.

Rinto: AHHHHHHH!

Len: calm down Kaito! *hugs Kaito*

Kaito: ok *calms down again*

Len: well I'll take Kaito bak to his room.

Master: I'm going to sleep.

Gumi: wait master!*follows master*

Miku: ok then lets all go to sleep.

Rin: yeah I'm tired and Rinto looks dead.

Rinto: *soul slowly leaving him*

Rin: *slaps Rinto* come on. *drags Rinto to her bedroom*

Len: come on Kaito.


	13. Vocaloid Talk Ch13

( Kaito's room)

Kaito: I'm sorry Len.

Len: it's okay. *hugs Kaito*

Kaito: *pulls Len down on top of him* *kisses Len*

Len: I love you Kaito

Kaito: me too.

(Masters room)

Master: ugh why am I still single?!

Gumi: you have me master dont you?

Master: then prove you love me Gumi.

Gumi: *kisses master*

(Rin's room)

Rin: good night idiot.

Rinto: ugh

(Luka's room)

Ask: *kissing luka*

Luka: lets stop here.

Ask: ok

(Miku's room)

Miku: what to do I'm still not tired.

Soraru: *sleeping*

(Next day)

*Lukas room*

Luka: *yawn*

Ask: *sleeping*

Luka: I'll wake Rin and Miku so we can make breakfast

*miku's room*

Luka: *pokes miku*

Miku: oh hey

Luka: you start making breakfast

Miku: what will you do?

Luka: wake up the devil

*Rin's room*

Luka: *pokes Rin*

Rin: *yawn*

Luka: you have to-

Rin: *walks downstairs*

Luka: *follows Rin*

Luka: 'wow, she actually got up'

(Downstairs)

Miku: ok we will each make a different thing for breakfast. Then we will have the guys eat our breakfast and chose who is best!

Luka: sounds fair

Rin: okay lets do this

(A couple hours later)

Luka: done. I'm going to wake up ask.

Miku: then I'll wake up Soraru!

Rin: I'll try to wake up Rinto and see if he's alive.

Luka: wow going to wake up Kaito and Len?

Miku: or Master, or Gumi.

Rin: I'll take gumi.

Miku: I'll take master.

Luka: thanks. Well I guess I'm waking up Kaito and Len.

(Luka's room)

Luka: ask get up.

Ask: morning.

(Rin's room)

Rin: *kicks Rinto* you alive?

Rinto: you know a good morning kiss would be good.

(Miku's room)

Miku: *kisses Soraru* good morning!

Soraru: good morning! *hugs miku*

(Kaito's room)

Luka: ok you guys need to get up now!

Kaito: five more minuets.

Luka: fine you don't get breakfast.

Kaito: fine. Len get up.

Len: *points to lips*

Kaito: fine. *kisses Len*

Luka: *leaves*

(Masters room)

Miku: master it's time to ge- *leaves room*

(Gumis room)

Rin: huh where's Gumi*leaves* *runs into miku* woah miku what's wrong?

Miku: nothing but lets just let master and gumi sleep.

Rin: ?

(Downstairs)

Luka: enjoy. Afterwards we will ask you what you like best. After you all tell us we will tell you who made what.

Ask: why can't you tell us before?

Luka: you'll choose me

Miku: soraru will choose me

Rin: rinto will choose me and Kaito and Len will make sure I don't win

Soraru: what's the prize?

Miku: you don't get a prize!

Luka: well you sort of will

Rinto: what's the prize?

Rin: a date alone with your boyfriend

Luka: with no cameras, no friends, just the 2 of you

Ask: seems like a good prize

Miku: well, eat up!

Rin: the food will get cold if you don't

Everybody: *eats*

Miku: they're all good, it'll be a tough decision for you

Rinto: I don't know what to choose!

Ask: well make up your mind

Miku: the voting is in 10 minutes

Soraru: you have 10 minutes to make up your mind rinto

Rinto: fine

Rin: what will make you make up your mind quicker

Rinto: a kiss

Rin: fine *kisses rinto*

Rinto: that made up for this morning

Luka: what happened

Rinto: she kicked me out of bed

Len: that's normal, when she was trying to wake me up for breakfast every morning she'd kick me

Rin: well if you're going to be my girlfriend then learn to deal with it!

Miku: yeah, that is normal

Soraru: well I was woken up quite pleasantly.

Rinto: oh yeah. Well how we're you woken up?

Soraru: miku kissed me.

Miku: *blush*

Rinto: hey Rin! Why can't you wake me up like that?

Rin: I tried that at first but you just layer there with a stupid smile on your face and drooling.

Rinto: ok. I will admit I was dreaming about you.

Rin: your forgiven.

Ask: well I don't even think I was given a ki-

Luka: *kisses Ask* what were you saying

Ask: nothing

Miku: oh Ask we probably should've warned you but Luka's not a morning person.

Ask: I kinda figured.

Luka: yeah. I'm sorry.

Ask: don't be. It's not your fault that you don't like mornings.

Luka: *hugs Ask* thanks

Kaito: Len I need a hug.

Len: okay *hugs Kaito*

Everyone else: *stares*

Kaito: what? Can't I hug Len?

Miku: it's kinda weird.

Len: what's weird

Rin: well almost all the guys in here have girlfriends while you len have a boyfriend.

Kaito: so what.

Miku: well it's just kinda out of place.

Kaito: what do you care Miku? Oure brother is dating my brother. So technically. I'm your brother in law.

Miku: Mikuo and Akaito aren't married though.

Kaito: oh you didn't hear. Akaito and Mikuo are going to get married.

Len: *whispers to Kaito* is that true?

Kaito: *whipers to Len* no. I'm just trying to see how she'll react.

Miku: no I won't allow this! I'm going to see them right now. They're probably at my house!

(Miku's and Mikuo's house)

Miku: stop!

Akaito: what I was just makeing breakfast.

Miku: don't what me! I'll never allow you to Marty my sweet Mikuo!

Akaito: what are you talking about. We're not getting married. Who or what gave you that idea?

Miku: damn you Kaito!

Mikuo: what's wrong?

Akaito: Kaito tricked Miku into thinking we were getting married.

Mikuo: but won't we someday?

Akaito: sure we will. Just don't let miku know.

(Vocaloid Mansion)

Miku: I'm going to kill you Kaito!

Kaito: oh no she found out I was lying.

Miku: anyway who's food got the most votes?

Kaito: I vote for the biscuits and gravy

Len: I vote for the banana pancakes

Ask: I vote for the cinnamon rolls

Soraru: I vote for the biscuits and gravy

Rinto: I vote for the cinnamon rolls

Rin: I made the biscuits and gravy

Luka: I made the banana pancakes

Miku: and I made the cinnamon rolls

Len: so that means that Miku and Rin are tied

Miku: what are we supposed to do then?

Rin: I don't know

Ask: how about we figure this out at lunch

Luka: that's probably a good idea

Miku: so when are we having that triple date?

Soraru: no clue

Ask: we could do breakfast tomorrow morning

Rin: that's a good idea

Kaito: hello? We're still here

Miku: you can go upstairs

Len: let's go

Kaito: we'll be going

Rin: bye

Luka: so about that date

Soraru: we could leave at 8:00 and go to that restaurant that you guys usually go for lunch

Ask: I've heard they have good breakfast

Rin: okay, we just can't be to loud or we'll be kicked out again

Rinto: what do you mean "again"

Miku: we got kicked out but then kept coming and they didn't give a fuck about it

Soraru: how often do you go there?

Luka: pretty regularly

Ask: how do they stand you being there?

Miku: there this one waiter that's are exclusive waiter. He's the only one who can stand us.

Rinto: I feel bad for him

Rin: what's that supposed to mean?

Rinto: *shrugs*

Luka: anyways lets go there

Miku: yeah and I'm gonna have my fun and yell at the waiter like usual!

Luka: use proper english

Miku: finr I'm going to yell at the waiter like usual. Better?

Luka: yes

Rin: anyways after we're done eating what would we do?

Rinto & Ask: BOWLING & KARAOKE!

Luka: so you guys are only in sync when it come to deciding what to do

Ask: yeah

Rinto: I bet me and Rin are more in sync. Come on Rin lets try!

Rin: ok

(10 min later)

Luka: I give you a 10 out of 10

Rin: for what?

Luka: you were in sync 95% of the time.

Rinto: why thank you.

(8:00 that night)

Miku: everyone ready to leave?

Luka: we're ready!

Miku: lets go then!

Rin: wait, someone has a license right?

Luka: I'll drive

Ask: I'm next to Luka

Soraru: me and Miku are behind them

Rin: fine, me and rinto will go in the back seat

Rinto: only because your older though

Miku: yay! I get to sit next to soraru!

Soraru: calm down, you won't have enough energy for tonight *kisses Miku*

Miku: alright

Rinto: we're kinda squished back here

Ask: it's only a 5-10 minute drive

Rin: fine, we won't complain, but there's only one problem with this

Luka: what

Rin: we're kinda making it look like rintos doing something to me

Rinto: which I'm not

Rin: he's not, it's just uncomfterable

Miku: sounds great *in head* I hope rintos not lying

(10 min later)

Luka: we're here!

Miku: yay! *jumps out of car and drags Soraru with her*

Rin: come on let's get out!

Rinto: ok

(Inside restaurant)

Waitress: hey Misaki! It looks like your favorite customers are here!

Misaki(waiter): oh great. *face palms* why and I was having a good day today!

Miku: we're back! did you miss us?

Misaki: no.

Miku: so mean!

Soraru: miku calm down your disturbing the other customers.

Misaki: thank you. So you guys actually brought people with some sense?

Miku: this is my boyfriend Soraru!

Luka: miku you don't need to announce that.

Soraru: yeah miku! *flustered*

Miku: sorry, I'm just excited I finally got a boyfriend

Rin: seems more like something I would do, I've never had a boyfriend

Ask: you haven't?

Soraru: not a surprise

Rin: hey!

Rinto: has anyone here ever dated?

Misaki: I'm still here

Miku: oh yeah

Luka: sorry, did you need us to do something

Misaki: no, just don't be louder than usual

Miku: we'll try

Rinto: ask and soraru will make us stay quiet

Ask: and Luka

Luka: I'll make rin stay quiet

Soraru: I'll make Miku stay quiet

Ask: I'll make rinto stay quiet

Misaki: good *walks away*

Luka: I'm probably going to get really old too

Ask: all of us will at some point

Miku: I'm not sure about soraru, he's pretty quiet in public

Ask: yeah

Soraru: WHAT IS THAT A PROBLEM!?

Miku: of course not!

Soraru: good *hugs Miku*

Rin: so, um

Rinto: what's a new topic that we could talk about and not have the 2 of us fall asleep

Miku: how about we talk about leeks?!

Rin: your the only one who likes leeks miku.

Miku: *pulls leek out of purse* *hits Rin with leek* *put leek away*

Rin: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Misaki: I see you guys can't even wait a minute. I just went to get you guys menus. *sigh*

(10 min later)

Miku: I'll have my usual

Rin: me too

Luka: I'll have my usual too.

Misaki: ok. And you three, nice gentlemen.

(1 min later)

Misaki: ok I'll be back with your food later.

Miku: ok!


	14. Vocaloid Talk Ch14

(After the restaurant)

Luka: wow you guys actually stayed pretty quiet.

Miku: ok what do you guys want to?

Rin: I'm tired. And it's already 10pm. Lets go home and sleep.

Miku: but isn't this around the the time that Kaito and Len are doing you know what.

Rinto: lets go bowling!

Luka: is there any where to bowl that's still open?

Ask: no I don't think so. At least none near here. Lets just go home.

Luka: ok

*The next morning in Lukas room*

Ask: *yawn* 11:30 reasonable time to get up

Luka: good morning

Ask: *kisses Luka*

Luka: you think anyone's in the kitchen?

Ask: nah

Luka: let's wait

Ask: good idea

*miku's room*

Miku: good morning lazy bum, it's 11:30

Soraru: it is? When did we fall asleep?

Miku: you went to bed at 10:30 when we got home, I stayed up till 2:30 watching videos and reading Fanfiction and listening to music

Soraru: well I'm getting dressed

Miku: in here? *inside head* please say no, no please say yes! no say no!

Soraru: in the guest room where all my stuff is

Miku: okay!

*Rin's room*

Rin: good morning you butt *kisses rinto*

Rinto: good morning to you too you butt

Rin: I need to take a shower today

Rinto: well have fun

Rin: no walking in

Rinto: I won't

Rin: promise?

Rinto: I promise

Rin: okay *grabs stuff and leaves room*

Rinto: 'hehe, maybe I will maybe I won't.' *walks towards bathroom*

Soraru: and just what are you thinking of doing. I just saw Rin walk in there.

Rinto: what's a harmless trick gonna do?

Soraru: you want be able to stand for a moth that's what it will do.

Rinto: how do you know?

Soraru: Kaito one time made Rin mad and instead of taking the punishment he pushed me and I ended up getting a beating from Rin. The next day she beat up Kaito though.

Rinto: that had to be funny!

Soraru: it was.

Miku: move it or lose it. *pushes Soraru and Rinto out of the way* *goes into bathroom*

(Inside bathroom)

Rin: who's in here

Miku: it just me

Rin: what are you doing in here?

Miku: taking a shower

Rin: but I'm in here

Miku: this bathroom is huge and the shower is too. I think we will both fit.

Rin: fine

(Downstairs)

Kaito: good morning

Luka: you guys were actually quiet last night.

Kaito: that's because me and Len had our fun right once you guys left. Right len?

Len: right

(After breakfast)

Luka: what should we do today?

Miku: I don't know

Rin: neither do I should we go anywhere

Ask: we have been going to a lot of places, why don't we go somewhere later

Rinto: okay, that sounds good, what should we do until then?

Miku and Soraru: WATCH ANIME!

Luka: you 2 were in perfect sinc

Miku: oh, we were?

Soraru: that's never happened before

Luka: watching anime it is then

Soraru: yay!

Miku: what anime should we watch

Ask: I don't know

Soraru: what about fairy tail?

Miku: sure.

Luka: ok fairy tail it is.

(5 min later)

Luka: ok. Everyone ready?

Miku: yeah.

Luka: ok

(A couple hours later)

Miku: one more episode. Please!

Luka: we have watched fairy tail for almost four hours. How can you possibly watch anymore?

Soraru: we'll watch more tomorrow

Miku: fine

Rin: cheer up

Rinto: where are we going now?

Luka: we've eaten out gone bowling had a sleepover watched anime for hours... what have we not done?

Ask: I don't want to see a movie right now

Miku: neither do I

Luka: we'll do that some other time

Rinto: *looking extremely creepy*

Rin: no rinto, we're not doing that

Miku: rinto! *slaps rinto*

Rinto: hey!

Miku: stop thinking about that with you dirty little mind!

Luka: yes, is your sister like that?

Rinto: she can be, you can tell what we're thinking just by looking at us

Ask: yeah, Lenkas also been in our place

Miku: I feel bad for you

Luka: they must be a handful

Soraru: we would have had to bring her but she said she was sleeping over at someone's house

Miku: who's house?

Ask: Rui's.

Luka: ah from the other set of twins. Rei and Rui Kagene.

Soraru: yep that's her.

Ask: actually I heard that she's dating Rui. Is that true Rinto?

Rinto: yep. Actually rei tried asking me out once but I turned him down. He also asked Len and Mikuo. Luckily they all said no.

Rin: I'm surprised that Len actually turned him down.

Miku: it was probably because he still had his unrequited love with Kaito. If it did work between Kaito and Len. Len probably would be dating Rei.

Rin: scary.

Miku: that would be scary

Luka: yes

Len: BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA!

Ask: is something wrong

Len: NEED A BANANA!

Rin: here *tosses banana*

Len: thank you!

Luka: I've never seen him do this before

Rin: he usually eats way to many bananas so his body is used to a ton of bananas so I guess he hasn't eaten one in 24 hours

Miku: spending a lot of time with Kaito

Len: yep

Soraru: that's what I thought

Len: now all I haves to do is eat another twenty of them and bring Kaito a gallon of ice cream.

Rin: shouldn't Kaito do that himself?

Len: Kaito's laying on the bed looking dead so no he can't.

Miku: yeah if Kaito doesn't at least eat 10 gallons of ice cream a week he gets like that.

Kaito: *yells down stairs* Len if you don't hurry up with my ice cream you will be punished!

Len: Ahh! Hey can one of you help me?

Ask: sure what do you need?

Len: could you carry up all of those bananas for me?

Ask: sure.

Miku: well be back in a minute

Ask: I will

Luka: do you need help?

Ask: no I got it

Rinto: you sure?

Soraru: stop asking questions

Ask: thank you

(Upstairs)

Len: thank you for helping me

Ask: no problem, and Kaito you can't threaten people just because you want ice cream.

Kaito: sorry now Len please give me my ice cream.

Len: no. It's your punishment for threatening me!

Ask: I'll leave. *walks out of room*

Kaito: really I could have thought of better punishments then that.

Len: your just saying that so ill give you your ice cream. Oh I know! *crawls on top of Kaito* *grabs ice cream* *starts to eat it*

Kaito: fine ill do anything just give me my ice cream.

Len: anything?

Kaito: yes anything

Len: ok. *hands Kaito ice cream*

(2 min later)

Kaito: done. So what does Len want me to do?

Len: um I know it's still early in the day but could we do it now and tonight?

Kaito: of course.

(Downstairs)

Miku: it's it a little early for that?!

Rin: there so noisy

Soraru: just what happened is my question?

Luka: ask do you know anything?

Ask: when I left they were talking about punishments

Rinto: so was this supposed to be our punishment?!

Miku: yeah this is kinda a punishment to us

Ask: sorry

Luka: listening to them once is bad enough

Rinto: it's haunting me

Miku: NO YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO DO THIS WITH RIN!

Rin: yeah, you will die if that happens

Rinto: sorry, somebody make them keep it down a little

Luka: SHUT UP YOU DAMN BAKAS!

Rinto: YOUR KINDA HAUNTING ME!

Rin: *slaps rinto*

Miku: nice

Rinto: *slaps Miku*

Miku: HEY! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?

Rinto: laughed

Rin: *glares at rinto*

Rinto: alright I'll stop

Luka: anyways sitting here and hitting each other will not get them to stop.

Rinto: your right. Sorry

Rin: I'm sorry too.

Miku: so am I.

Soraru: well I'm not going to stop them. I still have nightmares from last time. *shivers*

Ask: me too.

Rin: you have nightmares about that? I never got nightmares about that

Luka: are you sure?

Miku: you did yell in your sleep

Rin: that was different nightmares

Luka: oh...

Miku: ... if you say so

Rinto: stop annoying her

Ask: yeah

Luka: oh fine *hugs ask*

Soraru: *kisses Miku*

Miku: fine I'll stop

Rin: I'll go because all of you are to scared to

Miku: I'll go too

Luka: me too

Rin: we will prove that girls can handle more than boys

Luka: we'll start with this, there's a lot more reasons for girls being able to handle more than boys

Soraru: I just think my nightmares would get worse

Ask: me too

Rinto: I'm gonna turn to my dark side if I see that again

Miku: let's go *heads upstairs*

Luka and Rin: *follow Miku*


End file.
